


Sirena

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412





	1. Chapter 1

男人找到了他要下手的目標了，他默默地坐在酒吧的角落裡，那個金髮膚白還有著大長腿的美人就坐在他的不遠處，他今晚的運氣可真好，遇到了這個金髮的美人也真是走運了，他好幾晚都沒有找到喜歡的對象了。

 

美人坐在吧台那邊正喝著烈酒，他拒絕了那些人的搭訕，男人對他感到很好奇，他瞧見了那個美人的臉蛋都紅了起來，喝烈酒還喝得那麼急，不醉酒都很難，男人看著他捂住了自己的肚子，酒吧的燈光照射在美人的臉蛋上，看起來真是好看極了，美人的另一隻手放在了大腿上。

 

他覺得時機到了，站起了身走過吧台那邊，輕輕地拍了拍金髮男人的肩膀，近距離一看才發現這原來還是一個雀斑美人呢，反正外貌和身材都是塞爾吉奧喜歡的類型，無論怎麼樣，今晚這個美人他一定要得手。

 

那個金髮男人——或者稱呼他為費爾南多，他趴在了吧台上，他好像快要失去了意識，他轉過身去，似乎看見有人在他的面前，還在跟他說著話，費爾南多站起來，但剛移開腳馬上就摔了下來，他顯然還不習慣他的魚尾巴消失了。

 

是的，他根本不是甚麼人類，他名副其實就是一條人魚，到了今天他還是很想念自己那條魚尾巴，他的那條尾巴上的魚鱗就很美。

 

比利亞經常把他的魚鱗比喻為就像是在埋藏在海洋深處的珠寶那樣——即使躲在不見天日的地方也能閃閃發光。

 

平日裡費爾南多喜歡坐在岸上的那些大石頭上數著他的魚鱗，陽光散落在他的身上，金髮散落在肩膀上，尾巴的擺動激起了浪花，魚尾的顏色是費爾南多最喜愛的，紅得像割破心臟時所流出的鮮血，又像是劇烈燃燒的火焰。

 

雖然說他那兩條腿長得也不算難看，他有去仔細地瞧過，上面沒有了魚鱗，更不是美麗的血紅色，他那時還沮喪地翹起了嘴巴。

 

那個時候，費爾南多的手裡還握住一個小玻璃瓶子，裡面裝著一塊銀色的鱗片，那塊鱗片在陽光的照射下閃閃發光，就像是世界上一塊最閃耀美麗的鑽石，那是他從自己身上用刀子割下來的，鱗片浸泡在一些透明的液體中，費爾南多知道那是屬於他的淚水。

 

裡面原本裝著的不是這些東西，小玻璃瓶裝著的黑色的魔法藥水，在一個小時之前就被費爾南多給喝下去了，那瓶魔法藥水是在比利亞幫他弄來的，這個夏天比利亞為海洋魔女打工。

 

海洋魔女是在海底深處中最神祕莫測的一個人物，他們家族是一個奇怪的家族，他們從不露面，一直以占卜為生，只有在國慶節的時候才會光臨到宮殿裡為國家人民祈福。

 

沒有人看過魔女的真面目，大家都不曉得他們的真實身分，有人魚說他們也是人魚族的，有些說法卻認為他們是螃蟹精或者是魔鬼魚。

 

比利亞這個可憐的打工仔即使有方法偷得了魔法藥水，也沒辦法得知海洋魔女的真面目。

 

黑色的魔法藥水給人魚喝下會使人魚的魚尾消失不見，會長出人類的兩條腿來，人魚的特徵都會消失不見，長出兩條腿來，從而成為了人。

 

藥效只維持五十天，此外還需要用藥之人身上的一塊鱗片和一至兩滴淚水，喝下藥水之後要把這兩份東西放入瓶子裡，這樣藥水才會起了作用。

 

黑藥水看似簡單好用，但卻是一個很危險的魔法用品，但那又怎麼樣，可難不倒超級厲害的扒手人魚比利亞，費爾南多想到這裡馬上就得意的笑了起來，他看著身上長著的那兩條腿，老爸總是不肯讓他上岸玩，但自己的哥哥卻可以喝下特製的藥水變成人類出去，憑甚麼啊？

 

雖然費爾南多還弄不清楚這會讓他付出甚麼樣的代價，比利亞也是因為他的苦苦哀求才肯幫他，費爾南多平時雖說也算是一條挺溫柔的人魚，但實際上他卻十分的固執，好勝心也是極強的。

 

他在逃走之前還花了大量的時間去準備，他從兄長的書房裡找到了很多關於人類世界的書，算是初步了解了一些該如何在人類世界生活的技能，也幫自己定下了一些來到了人類世界中要去做的事情。

 

於是他為了實現自己定下來的目標，找到了人類喝酒解悶找樂子的地方，還是他在街上找人問的，他那時還緊張得要死，他從出生到現在都沒跟過一個人類說過話呢。

 

這個東西還真是難喝，回去要好好地在那個小本子上打上一個一星的標記，他死都不會碰這個東西了，還真的想不明白為甚麼兄長會這麼喜歡喝這些東西，而且來這裡坐了那麼久，一直有人過來想跟他說話，當他再次張開眼睛的時候他正被一個人類從地上扶了起來。

 

“謝謝...”費爾南多笑著說。

 

男人簡直要樂開了花，他沒想到這個美人很會來事兒，根本不用他張嘴說些甚麼，就馬上向他發出了邀請，還順勢靠在他的懷裡。

 

男人把費爾南多扶出了酒吧，走過一個街口，拐彎到了一個黑暗寂靜的小巷，他把費爾南多放在了地上，讓他躺在冰冷的水泥地上，男人欣喜若狂地解開了自己的皮帶，他打算好好地教訓這個躺在眼前的金髮美人。

 

但他卻沒有這個好福氣了，在他拉開褲子拉鍊的時候就莫名其妙地暈了過去，巷子裡出現了一道模糊的人影，緩緩地向費爾南多走去。

 

費爾南多覺得又冷又熱的，實在是難受得很，特是腿部的位置，好像有一把大刀子在那兒割了好幾百刀，疼得快要了他的命，冷汗染濕了他的額頭。

 

一隻手撫上了他的臉頰，替他擦去臉上的汗水，輕柔地把他從地上拉了起來，費爾南多覺得自己靠在了一個溫暖的懷抱裡，就好像是他小時候躺在母親懷裡午睡時的感覺，身上的痛苦感好像減輕了一些，一件衣服蓋到了他的身上。

 費爾南多的意識漸漸模糊了，他使勁的想張開眼睛，卻只能看見一個模糊的臉。

 

當他醒來的時候已經是半夜了，他躺在了一張柔軟的床上，他的腦袋疼得要命，有一個人正在幫他用濕毛巾擦臉。

 

“好點了嗎？”黑髮男人對他露出了善意的微笑，費爾南多不敢說話，他不認識對方，對方可能是壞人。

 

“我是里卡多，也是人魚。”黑髮男人意識到了費爾南多的慌張與不安，趕快報了自己的姓名，“或許我應該稱呼你為殿下？”

 

費爾南多差點就從床上跳了起來，他指著里卡多，“你怎麼會知道我是人魚？你到底是誰？”

 

“我想沒有一條人魚會不認識你，殿下。”里卡多繼續用毛巾幫他擦臉，費爾南多仔細地打量著對方的臉蛋，他忽然覺得自己好像在哪兒見過里卡多。

 

“我想你還是不要喝酒了，你看你的魚尾...”里卡多彎起了好看的嘴角，費爾南多起初還不知道他的意思，但很快的他就明白了，他的兩條腿已經不見了，變回了原本的魚尾，紅色的尾巴安靜地躺在床上，只是偶爾會擺動一下，光滑的魚鱗閃閃發光。

 

“這是怎麼回事？”費爾南多驚慌地指著自己的尾巴，瞪大眼睛，表情像一隻受了驚的小鹿那樣。

 

“難道你拿到了黑藥水的時候沒有人告訴過你嗎？喝過酒後會變回人魚啊，”里卡多回答說，他看見了人魚眼中的無辜，“不過沒關係，它等會兒就會變回去。”

 

 費爾南多若有所思的點了點頭，難道就是比利亞給他下的套嗎，不過那藥水是偷來的，可能那傢伙都不知情吧，要是比利亞真的是有意要瞞著他，他回去一定要好好的教訓他，還要用魔法去嚇他。

 

“甚麼時候會變回去？”

 

費爾南多覺得身子就好像被火燒一樣，他猶豫了一會兒，就把那件白色背心脫了下來，他的身子不算很單薄，里卡多有點吃驚，沒想到這個年輕人魚的身材挺好的，他還以為住在宮殿裡享福的人魚都是那些不知好歹只會吃喝玩樂的人魚，但費爾南多卻不是這樣。

 

“我不知道，沒變回去就不要出去，小心被人抓去動物園了。”

 

“對了，你剛才說你是一條人魚，你的尾巴在哪兒？”

 

里卡多的笑意被費爾南多的問題給凍結了，那雙好看的眼睛不經意地流露出了些許不為人知的悲傷，費爾南多意識到自己問了一個不該問出口的問題。

 

“我的尾巴不見了。”里卡多心不在焉地回答，他顯然沒有說出真正的事實來，臉上的僵硬開始得到了緩和，又換上了他的那套偽裝。

 

“里卡多？”

 

一個男人拿著一大裝東西闖了進來他們所在的房間，費爾南多嚇了一大跳，連忙想拿被子去蓋過自己的魚尾，陌生男人注意到了他，他和費爾南多的年齡相近，有著一頭深棕色的短髮，下巴的鬍子被修剪得十分整齊，頭髮被抹上了一層髮膠。

 

那雙眼睛投向好奇的目光在費爾南多的身上，費爾南多害怕地對上了他的目光，隨後男人對他咧開了嘴，露出了一個微笑，笑容看起來充滿了陽光般的溫暖。

 

要是他真的是一條人魚，憑他的英俊長相應該會很受歡迎吧，費爾南多心想。

 

“欸，還真的是一條人魚啊？”男人看見了那條魚尾，驚喜在他的眼睛裡冒了出來，他看向了里卡多。

 

費爾南多很害怕，不曉得這個奇怪的男人會對他怎麼樣，但他好像是里卡多的朋友，里卡多碰巧是一條人魚，也知道了他的身分，該不會和這個男人合計把他送回去大海吧？

 

把他送了回去，眼前的這條黑髮人魚就可以升官發財了吧？

 

“別嚇壞了他，他可是我們國家的王子。”里卡多差點就一腳把他的鄰居給踢出去了，他把男人手中的袋子拿走。

 

“哈哈哈，原來是王子殿下！”男人大笑了起來，彷彿剛才從里卡多那兒聽到了一個全世界最好笑的笑話，他坐在了床邊，沖著費爾南多伸出了手，費爾南多看著他的笑容，猶豫不決。

 

“他是塞爾吉奧，我的鄰居，我的房子也是租他的，”里卡多看出了費爾南多的害怕，趕忙在一旁補充道，“沒關係的，他知道人魚的事情，雖然看起來有些玩世不恭，但還算是靠得住的。”

 

“喂，甚麼玩世不恭，我明明都很正經的...”塞爾吉奧轉過去，不滿意地對起黑髮男人碎碎念了起來。

 

里卡多把塞爾吉奧買來的東西都拿了出來，原來都是一些日用品，另外里卡多還順便帶來了幾件他以前不穿的舊衣服。

 

“你好，我是費爾南多。”

 

“費爾南多，”塞爾吉奧想了想，“剛巧我的小學同學就叫這個名字，你該不會就是我的同學吧？”

 

“你的名字在這裡很常見。”里卡多補充說。

 

“但我跟他們不一樣。”費爾南多試圖為自己的名字爭出一口氣，就算名字一樣那又怎麼樣，他就不信那些叫費爾南多的傢伙都會有一條這麼好看的魚尾巴呢。

 

“好吧，你是獨一無二的費爾南多。”塞爾吉奧笑著說，他覺得這條人魚實在是可愛極了，就不像他的那名租客——里卡多總是正經八百的，真是無聊極了。

 

“你這幾天不是沒事做嗎，你幫忙照顧他。”里卡多說，塞爾吉奧翻了一個白眼，現在真的好像他才是里卡多的租客。

 

“不行，我還要...”

 

“你還要甚麼？納瓦斯不會找你，放心吧，他死都不會看上你。”

 

“你這條臭人魚！”塞爾吉奧氣憤地說，“你信不信我明天就去加你的租金？”

 

 “那我就搬走啦，我想之後不會有人再住進你這間破房子！”

 

里卡多笑了起來，在床上的費爾南多也忍不住的跟著笑了起來，惹得塞爾吉奧氣得漲紅了臉，愣是一句話都說不出口。

 

“對了，你怎麼會來的？”里卡多看向費爾南多。

 

“我只是好奇，我沒有來過這裡，我想知道人類住的地方到底是甚麼樣子的。”

 

“他們知道嗎？”

 

“不知道，你千萬不要跟他們說，求你了，我不想被他們給抓回去。”

 

“喔，原來你是偷跑出來的？”塞爾吉奧插了一句話，費爾南多看著男人的笑容，不好意思地點了點頭。

 

後來里卡多給了一杯水費爾南多後就出去了，說是還有點事情要做，房間裡剩下了費爾南多和塞爾吉奧，一個人和一條人魚對著瞧，最後還是人魚害羞低下了頭，塞爾吉奧把一個飯團遞到了金髮人魚的面前，費爾南多拿開杯子，疑惑地看著那個小東西，在以前他從沒有見過這個東西。

 

“那是甚麼？”

 

“你不餓嗎？”

 

費爾南多摸了摸自己空空如也的肚子，之前所喝的烈酒在他的胃裡帶來了被火燒過的感覺，腦袋似乎也沒先前那樣疼了，這會兒肚子卻有點兒餓了。

 

“怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧奇怪地看了他一眼，硬是把飯團塞到了費爾南多的手中，把那個空杯子拿回來，費爾南多瞧著對方那副表情和微笑，將信將疑地咬了飯團一口。

 

塞爾吉奧抓住了人魚的眼神，他嘻嘻地笑了起來，就像是一個精靈，是來為這個人魚送來希望和快樂的。

 

“對了，費爾南多，你多大了，我看著我們的年紀差不多...”

 

“我兩百歲了。”費爾南多咬著一塊從飯團身上撕出來的紫菜，他眨了眨眼睛。

 

塞爾吉奧張開了嘴巴，驚訝在他的臉上表露無遺，費爾南多覺得他吃驚的模樣真是好笑極了，忘了嘴裡還含著一口飯團便忘形的笑了起來，結果卻被嗆住了，咳嗽連連，塞爾吉奧跑了出去幫他再倒一杯水。

 

費爾南多的淚水掉在了手臂上，那抹笑容仍舊牢牢地掛在臉上，塞爾吉奧皺著眉頭看他喝了好幾口水，過了一會兒才安靜了下來。

 

“你還好嗎？”

 

費爾南多點了點頭，往臉上抹了一把。

 

 “那你多大了？”費爾南多問。

 

“二十二歲啊...”

 

“那我就二十三歲吧。”

 

“為甚麼？”

 

“看樣子還是我比你大一些。”費爾南多笑容滿面，他發現他已經好久沒有這麼笑了，塞爾吉奧就像是擁有了魔法，可以讓他一直笑不停。

 

這個晚上，紅尾巴人魚和他新認識的人類朋友聊了許多，在隔壁房間的里卡多都沒辦法好好睡上一覺呢，直到凌晨三點多他們才安靜了下來，塞爾吉奧也回去了，他就住在里卡多的對面。

 

隔天，費爾南多的魚尾還沒有變回去，里卡多很早就出門了，聽塞爾吉奧說里卡多在這裡找了一份工作。

 

費爾南多昨晚流了一身的汗，他覺得髒得要死，他總是那麼愛乾淨，他想去泡澡，以前在海裡沒事可做的時候他就喜歡泡在那個精緻漂亮的玻璃浴缸裡泡著泡泡浴。

 

“這裡有浴缸嗎？”費爾南多問道，他剛吃完了早飯，那是塞爾吉奧給他送來的，是熱香餅，上面還加了牛油和楓糖漿，那是塞爾吉奧親手做的，費爾南多從沒吃過熱香餅，吃著很是喜歡。

 

“有啊。”

 

“你能抱我過去嗎？

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，走去床邊，揭開了那張被子，這時他才能夠真正地看到那條紅色的尾巴，費爾南多的兩隻手緊緊地摟住了男人的脖子，男人托起了他的腰和尾巴。

 

“你的尾巴真重...”

 

他順利地把人魚從床上搬到去浴缸裡，魚尾不能完全躺在浴缸裡，它微弱地在擺動著，塞爾吉奧放了水，體貼地調好了溫度，費爾南安靜地躺在浴缸裡，看著那些溫暖的水開始浸沒自己的皮膚。

 

“你需要加一點精油嗎？洗出來會挺香的。”塞爾吉奧擺弄起里卡多的東來，沒想到那傢伙還挺講究的。

 

“可以嗎？”

 

塞爾吉奧從中挑了一瓶，是薰衣草香味的，他加到了一點到水裡去了，水很快就沒過了費爾南多的手臂，過了一會兒等到水位到了費爾南多的胸口時，塞爾吉奧就關上了水龍頭。

 

“你的魚尾真美。”塞爾吉奧禁不住贊美，那條尾巴就躲在了水下，費爾南多用尾巴去碰了碰跪在不遠處的塞爾吉奧。

 

“你可以摸一下。”費爾南多笑著說，他就乖巧地躺在浴缸裡，全身都被薰衣草香味包圍起來，尾巴末端沒有被暖水完全給浸沒，塞爾吉奧在得到人魚的允許後鼓起了勇氣伸出手，輕輕地撫摸了那條尾巴。

 

 “我從來都沒有看過里卡多的魚尾。”

 

“那你怎麼知道他是人魚？”

 

“他有時候在脖子上會出現好幾塊鱗片...”

 

門鈴突然響起，費爾南多有點害怕，他看向他的新朋友，塞爾吉奧摸了摸那頭柔軟的金髮，站了起來。

 

“沒事，我去看看。”

 

塞爾吉奧把浴室的門給關上了，轉身就跑去了開門，來者原來是一個送東西的人，是送給里卡多的禮物，塞爾吉奧送走了對方，把那一束花和那個禮盒放好在餐桌上。

 

他重新走到浴室裡去，裡面有一大股香味，都是剛才加進去的精油所造成的，但讓他吃驚的是費爾南多泡著的再也不是普通的水了，人魚浸在一大堆透明的泡泡中。

 

“這是怎麼回事？”塞爾吉奧困惑地問道，“這是泡泡浴嗎？”

 

“我會一點兒魔法。”人魚得意地說道，“對了，剛才怎麼了？”

 

“哦，只是有人來送東西給里卡多，他有追求者。”

 

“哇，是誰啊？”

 

“好像是一起工作的同事，叫克里斯。”

 

“那里卡多有回應嗎？”

 

“沒有，他說不喜歡克里斯。”

 

“你見過克里斯嗎？”

 

“見過一次，長得不錯，對里卡多也挺好的。”

 

費爾南多捧起了一手的泡泡，無聊地吹了起來，泡泡散落在地上，心想要不他去幫那個叫克里斯的傢伙一把，卻沒想到塞爾吉奧對他投來的目光。

 

這天下午，費爾南多就窩在浴缸裡死活都不肯出來，塞爾吉奧只好出去坐著等他，等了好久覺得有點餓了，時間也剛好到了中午，於是塞爾吉奧就利用里卡多冰箱裡的存貨，打算炮製豐盛的午餐。

 

不一會兒，突然不知道從哪兒冒出一些聲響，他彷彿聽見了一些細碎的腳步聲，隨後又有兩下的悶響，他停下了手裡的工作，該不會家裡進了小偷吧？

 

“塞爾吉奧！你看！”費爾南多忽然闖了進來，他摔了下來，滿身濕透。

 

“你怎麼了？”

 

塞爾吉奧過去扶他，費爾南多站不穩了，但他很高興，摟住了塞爾吉奧的腰。

 

“你看，我的魚尾巴沒了！”費爾南多抓住塞爾吉奧的衣服，歡喜得不得了。

 

“咦，真的不見了！”

 

塞爾吉奧看見了費爾南多的兩條腿，魚尾消失了，就好剛才是塞爾吉奧做了一個夢，不得不說這條人魚真是厲害，變成了人的身材還這麼好，那個屁股還比他的要翹。

 

彷彿好像有甚麼不對的地方...

 

“你要穿好衣服才出來啊！”

 

費爾南多不知道塞爾吉奧的話是甚麼意思，塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，把他拉回了卧室，把昨晚里卡多拿來的舊衣服，還有他昨天去買的東西都拿到了金髮男人的面前。

 

“這是甚麼？”費爾南多拿起一條乾淨的還沒被開封過的內褲，當起了問題少年。

 

塞爾吉奧看著費爾南多那張天真爛漫的臉，忍住了翻白眼的衝動，在費爾南多徹底把自己給洗乾淨之後，細心地教了他該怎麼穿好人類男性的衣服。

 

“我學過的。”費爾南多為自己辯解，“我只會穿褲子和背心。”

 

“哪有人不穿內褲的...”

 

“我怎麼知道！”

 

“好了，吃過飯後我就來教你怎麼用腳走路吧！”

 

到了晚上，里卡多才回家，一回家就見到了費爾南多的魚尾不見了，還穿著自己的舊衣服，他正在和塞爾吉奧坐在沙發上看電視呢，才過了一天，他們的感情就這麼好了。

 

“你終於回來了？”費爾南多跑過去和里卡多說話。

 

“你知道他有多笨嗎？”塞爾吉奧忽然看著里卡多說，他忍不住了笑，費爾南多氣得又跑了回去，罵他要他閉嘴，“他啊，不會走路，摔得滿身是傷，費爾南多，在你洗澡的時候我就看見了。”

 

“我以為你會的，畢竟我是在酒吧見到你，我以為你已經來了這裡有了好幾天。”里卡多聽完塞爾吉奧的話後顯得有些吃驚。

 

“反正我現在學會就好了。”費爾南多撇了撇嘴，又往塞爾吉奧的肩膀上拍了好幾下。

 

“你們吃過東西了？”里卡多放下手裡的袋子，他走去坐在了沙發上，他剛忙了一整天，真是累壞了。

 

“吃完了，你今天也太晚。”塞爾吉奧回答說。

 

“你知道嗎，塞爾吉奧做的飯都很好吃...”費爾南多像是發現了一個秘密似的，他笑得連眼睛都彎了起來，里卡多卻翻了一個白眼，說：“他只會做那些...不算甚麼，我做的東西比他還要好吃。”

塞爾吉奧無視了里卡多對自己的嘲諷，他現在倒是想起了一些東西來，他站了起來，去把早上送來給里卡多的東西物歸原主，里卡多不用看都知道是那個克里斯送來的，已經不是第一次了，他把花抱在了懷裡，裡面還藏了一張卡片，里卡多抽了出來打開一看，費爾南多狂旁邊看著他，他留意到里卡多在看卡片的時候所流露出來的溫柔，即使是一閃即逝，但還是被費爾南多捕捉到了。

 

里卡多喜歡克里斯。

 

“要嗎？”里卡多忽然那束花給到了金髮男人的面前，費爾南多把花給推了回去，他搖了搖頭，拒絕道：“那是人家送你的東西。”

 

“可我不想收他送的東西。”

 

“為甚麼？”費爾南多表示十分的不解，“你明明也喜歡他的，為甚麼不接受他送你的東西？”

 

“誰說的？”里卡多皺起了眉頭，“你別聽塞爾吉奧亂說，我不喜歡克里斯。”

 

“我可沒有說過你喜歡他啊...”塞爾吉奧解釋道，“不過，我覺得他對你是挺好的...”

 

“哪又怎麼樣？”里卡多躲開了費爾南多的視線，費爾南多的眼睛就好像能夠看清一切，他看著克里斯送他的那張卡片，卡片上寫的是克里斯想傳達給他的溫暖，“我和他不是同一個種族的，怎麼能在一起？”

 

“他又不知道你是人魚...”塞爾吉奧說，他嘆了口氣。

 

“要是他知道了呢？”里卡多抬起了頭，看向他的鄰居，“我不知道他知道了會不會...我不可能和他在一起的，我會嚇壞他的...”

 

“不會的，你長得這麼好看，人又好。”費爾南多搖了搖頭。

 

這時，里卡多的電話就響了起來，里卡多把手機拿了出來，原來是克里斯給他打來的，他嘆了口氣。

 

“他打來的？”塞爾吉奧問，只見里卡多點了點頭，把手機拿去給他們看，費爾南多把手機接了過來。

 

“這個怎麼用？”好奇寶寶費爾南多問，塞爾吉奧和他一起埋頭研究，而讓里卡多氣得想吐血的是費爾南多接聽了電話，里卡多想把電話給搶過來卻遭到了塞爾吉奧的阻止。

 

費爾南多睜大了眼睛，他不知道在手上的這個東西是甚麼。

 

“放在耳邊，笨蛋！”塞爾吉奧沖著費爾南多說，後者瞪了他一眼便照做了。

 

“喂？是里卡多嗎？”一把男聲傳入了費爾南多的耳裡。

 

“啊，我不是，里卡多他...”費爾南多看向了想向他撲過來的里卡多，他連忙走到了角落裡，塞爾吉奧抓住了里卡多。

 

“里卡多去了洗澡，我是他的朋友，你找他有事嗎？”

 

“喔，沒甚麼，我想在這個周末約里卡多吃飯...”

 

“可以，他有空，我問了他，他說可以。”

 

“真的嗎？”

 

“是的。”費爾南多笑著向里卡多做了一個鬼臉，里卡多已經放棄了掙扎，跪坐在地上無奈地看著金髮男人。

 

後來里卡多還是拿到了自己的手機，他想打電話回去和克里斯說他那天其實沒空，費爾南多拿著一杯水坐到了里卡多旁邊，這時克里斯剛好把約會的地點和日期發給了里卡多。

 

“算了，他知道你有空還是挺高興的，你真的很不想去嗎？”

 

“我怎麼會想去？”里卡多白了他一眼，“怎麼辦？”

 

“沒關係，吃飯而已嘛，你每天都要吃飯的啊...”塞爾吉奧插話道。

 

“你真的不喜歡他嗎？”費爾南多問。

 

“沒有，他真的對我挺好的。”里卡多壓低了音量，但忘記了人魚的聽力是十分敏銳的。當他意識到這點的時候就發現了費爾南多在對他笑，被發現了其真正心意的他馬上就害羞了，於是他趕忙低下了腦袋，

 

“那你還煩惱甚麼？”塞爾吉奧好奇地問。

 

“我可是人魚啊...”

 

“但你現在跟塞爾吉奧都是有兩條腿的，他不會知道你是人魚的。”費爾南多喝了一口水，信心十足地說，“我和塞爾吉奧會幫助你的...”

 

“你們讓我再想想，我還沒有做好要跟人類談戀愛的心理準備...”說完，里卡多就拿著手機，帶著一肚子的猶豫不決和煩惱回到了房間。

 

“這可怎麼辦？”費爾南多看著站在不遠處的塞爾吉奧，棕髮男人疲憊地打了一個呵欠，他正朝著門口的方向走去。 

 

“還能怎麼辦？”塞爾吉奧打開了大門，看了金髮男人一眼，“那是他要考慮的事情，我們不能強迫他接受克里斯，唉，他就是這樣的性子，我回去了，今天陪你玩了一整天，我都快累死了。”

 

他跟費爾南多道了晚安便離開了，費爾南多看著他的身影消失在眼前，大門被關上了，一切又回歸平靜，費爾南多暗自嘆了口氣，低頭看向手中的那一杯水。

 

他決定了，要幫里卡多一把，原因沒別的，就是他們都是人魚族的，都是自己人，而且里卡多幫助過他，善良地收留了他，他不想再見到里卡多因為這件事情而煩惱了。

 

為甚麼人魚和人類就不能結合呢？


	2. Chapter 2

再也沒有比起這個更加倒霉的事情了，里卡多在昨晚苦惱了很久，他在床上輾轉反側，想起了很多有關於克里斯的事情，他一開始和克里斯的關係不是這個樣子的，他們以前好得就像親兄弟那樣，他們是在同一間公司工作的，老是出雙入對，用塞爾吉奧的話來說他們那時就像是一對連體嬰。

後來克里斯不小心有次喝酒喝多了，對著里卡多表白了，自從那晚後里卡多就疏遠他了，克里斯也不再掩飾了，對里卡多展開了光明正大的追求，到現在也已經追了半年了，而他對克里斯的態度一直都淡淡的，他也叫過克里斯不要這樣子了，但克里斯總是不把那些話放在心上。

他不是對克里斯沒有半點意思，但他知道自己不能動情，他根本配不上像克里斯這樣的人，因為以前的事，他被迫捨棄了自己的人魚身份，失去了去愛人的資格——他受到了詛咒。

就像費爾南多那樣，他以前也是一條美麗的人魚，他還記得那條暗紫色魚尾在擺動著的時候會是甚麼模樣，之前的他也不乏追求者，他那時也會對所有事物表示出強烈的好奇，對著愛情也有著美好的憧憬，也決不會像現在那樣優柔寡斷，漂亮的眼睛裡在海水中倒影出青春洋溢的氣息，就連濃密細長的睫毛也無法掩蓋。

可是現在的他就像寫著神秘複雜的文字的一本古書，沒有人能看破他的心事，從一開始的活力四射也變成了如今的悶聲不響，在他的雙眼中很少再有以往的光芒了。

費爾南多不曉得甚麼時候進來了，躺在床上的里卡多從床上爬了起來，把那個台燈給打開了，費爾南多向他走了過來。

“怎麼了？”  
“我知道你睡不著，抱歉，里卡多...”費爾南多坐在了床邊，他垂下了腦袋，緊咬著嘴巴，他嘆了口氣，活像一個活在後悔莫及中的年邁老人，這時里卡多卻忽然笑了出聲來

“你是怎麼了？”

“我自作主張幫你答應了，要不你明天再跟克里斯說你不去？”費爾南多抬起了腦袋，他握著了里卡多的手腕，“我可不想見到你這樣。”

“算了，既然他這麼想我去，去一次也無妨。”里卡多的睫毛落下，蓋過了眼睛，淡淡的笑意在他的臉上浮現。

“你還是很喜歡他的。”費爾南多輕聲地說，這一刻里卡多還以為聽到了自己的心聲，他再次去瞧著費爾南多，真是奇怪，費爾南多有時候感覺挺像以前的他。

“可是...”

“為甚麼不答應他？”

“我不像你，你擁有了一切，而我甚麼都沒有。”

“甚麼？”

費爾南多不知道里卡多到底想說甚麼，說實話他真的不明白里卡多為何不敢面對自己的真正心意，他看見了在里卡多嘴邊的那一抹落寞，里卡多聳了聳肩膀，抿嘴一笑。

“我不可以愛上任何人，你知道嗎？”里卡多嘆了口氣，但仍然還保持微笑，“我受到了詛咒。”

“詛咒？”費爾南多瞪大了雙眼，他越發弄不明白了。

“是啊，被你詛咒了，快睡吧，”里卡多哈哈地笑了起來，費爾南多驚訝的表情真是有趣極了，他輕柔地拍了拍那頭金髮，“你大晚上的跑來找我，不讓我睡覺，我明天還要早起去上班呢。”

於是他向了費爾南多道了晚安，不顧對方的意思把人給推出房外，他差一點就說出自己的過去了，但他可不想再向任何人提起了，那是他不可被人觸碰的過去，是他的弱點，也是令他變成以前曾經討厭過的人。

這天晚上他沒法安穩入睡了，他到了快天亮的時候才睡下了一小會，他離家去上班的時候費爾南多還沒睡醒呢，他走前也去過看了一眼，費爾南多就像是一個精緻的洋娃娃，躺在了溫暖的被窩裡。

他回到了公司，今天要忙的事情比較多，最近他要負責做一份計劃書，而且讓他最受不了的是他要和克里斯合作把計劃書給弄好，這就意味著他們多了機會見面，克里斯十分滿意上司的安排，之前就一直以工作為借口去找里卡多，里卡多沒法不理他，只好裝著沒事似的應付著。

他一回去就見到了克里斯了，克里斯正坐在自己的位置上，忙著處理文件，克里斯是一個葡萄牙人，他有著一身古銅色的皮膚，樣子是挺帥的，他喜歡往自己的頭髮上抹髮膠，一些女職員也會對他獻著欣勤，但他卻是對里卡多一片真心，誰對他好，他也不理，整天圍著里卡多的身邊轉來轉去的。

“早安。”克里斯來到了他的面前向他問好，里卡多扯動了僵硬的嘴角，然後從他身邊走過，回去了自己的座位上，克里斯走過去，把一杯咖啡放到了里卡多的桌上。

“我不用...”

“你看著沒甚麼精神。”克里斯眨了眨眼，他笑了笑，把一份三文治也一並放到了里卡多的桌上，里卡多別開了頭，嘖，我睡不好完全是因為你。”

“我等會再來找你，今天中午一起吃飯吧。”

“為甚麼？”里卡多問。

“我想和你談公事，但我現在要去見客戶，所以只好拖到了午休，我想我們要盡快把計劃書趕好。”克里斯笑得一臉燦爛，里卡多瞪了他一眼，他知道自己沒理由拒絕，因為他們剩下的時間的確不多了。

“好吧。”

克里斯在得到令他感到滿意的回答後便心滿意足地回去了，里卡多把自己的電腦打開，看著那份放在桌上的早餐，又想到了自己還沒吃東西，現在的肚子是空空如也，他重重地嘆了口氣，始終還是接受了克里斯的好意了。

不久，他的主管拉基蒂奇就來到了他面前，里卡多把咖啡放好，拿了一張紙巾擦了擦嘴，他馬上站了起來，眼前的金髮上司笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，叫他別這麼嚴肅，他來找里卡多談了幾句，也詢問了他和克里斯做那份計劃書做得怎麼樣，里卡多也一一回答了。

拉基蒂奇離開了，里卡多看著他走回了自己的辦公室，拉基蒂奇是一個好上司，之前那個老男人老是對里卡多毛手毛腳的，也會欺壓員工，一不順心就叫其他人留下來加班，後來克里斯不知道從哪裡找到了他把公司內部機密洩露出去的證據，高層知道後馬上就解僱了他，拉基蒂奇是公司用高薪把他從外國引進進來的，起初大家看拉基蒂奇這麼年輕，或多或少也對他的能力有所質疑，但後來他還是讓大家相信了他的實力，而且他對下屬是一點架子都沒有。

里卡多知道他有一個談了很久的女朋友，拉基蒂奇是一個好好先生，而且對愛人十分專一，再加上他那帥氣的外表，公司裡很多人都很羨慕他的女朋友，但是他的女朋友沒有上過辦公室來看他。

忙碌的時候連時間都會忘掉，里卡多深刻明白這個道理，很快就到了中午，因為早就和克里斯約好，於是他婉拒了同事的邀請，留在了公司，一邊工作一邊等待著克里斯回來和他共進午餐，幸好克里斯很快就趕了回來，里卡多在整理他的東西，打算弄好就和克里斯下樓出去吃飯，連續的工作都把他的精力挖空了。

“我打算在這裡吃，我帶了飯。”

“可是我沒有...”里卡多差點就被氣暈。

“我把你的那份也帶來了，用茶水間的微波爐翻熱一下就能吃了。”克里斯拿著自己那兩盒愛心午餐，里卡多見到這樣，也只好閉嘴，乖乖地坐在原位等克里斯去把飯給熱好。

其實吃上克里斯的愛心午餐倒是沒甚麼，畢竟可以省下一筆，但問題是克里斯弄的東西都很健康，蔬菜是必備的，可是連肉類也是用上雞胸肉，煮的時候也只是加了點鹽下去，里卡多強忍著怒意，換上一臉高興的表情面對克里斯。

顯然克里斯還沒有意識到這一點，他已經開始吃了起來，吃得還津津有味，他打開了自己的筆電，打算邊吃邊和里卡多談起有關計劃書的事情，里卡多皺起了眉頭，他是做錯了甚麼，忙了一個早上都餓壞了肚子，他還想去樓下轉角那間西餐廳吃牛排呢，就算是吃外賣的也行啊，他還有優惠卷沒用到，那是一間日式餐廳，吃這個也好啊，而且這個克里斯居然真的想和他談起公事來，他真想去撞牆。

這個午休時間，他們談了很多，各自都發表了自己的意見，計劃書算上有了一個大概的構思，他們手上本來的工作都已經處理好了，剩下來他們可以把時間花在這件事情上了。

今天晚上，他們還打算留在公司加班，但是保安和他們說今晚會進行電路維修，停電停到了明天清晨才能復電，里卡多提議要不去他自己家裡趕工吧，畢竟克里斯所住的地方有些遠。

所以，留在家裡的費爾南多有幸見到了克里斯的真容了，克里斯向費爾南多打了一聲招呼，對方也友好地回應了，為了不打擾他們的工作，費爾南多只好去找塞爾吉奧玩了，塞爾吉奧打算帶費爾南多出去吃飯，人魚高興得不得了。

塞爾吉奧把他帶到了自己常去的餐廳吃飯，好奇寶寶費爾南多在一路上都問了好多問題，塞爾吉奧也沒有不耐煩，十分有耐性地去解答他的問題。

“想吃甚麼？”塞爾吉奧笑著把菜單拿了給費爾南多看，費爾南多把東西給接了過來，他的眼睛睜得大大的。

“真的吃甚麼都行？”

塞爾吉奧點了點頭，這時費爾南多才放心了，他翻弄著菜單，看的真的是眼花撩亂，到了最後塞爾吉奧是等不了那麼久了，他拿走費爾南多手上的菜單，叫來了服務員，點了幾樣菜，那都是他吃過的並覺得好吃。

“你要學會用刀子和叉子吃飯啊...”

費爾南多看著擺在桌上的那套餐具，他搖了搖頭，他可不想用，麻煩死了，之前他吃東西都不用刀叉的，他是人魚，都是抓魚來吃的，之前吃的熱香餅也是下意識用手去拿，結果差點被燙傷了，後來是塞爾吉奧拿起刀叉幫他把熱香餅分成小塊的，後來費爾南多等急了，直接用手去抓了，塞爾吉奧被他惹得又好氣又好笑。

“不行，乖，一定要學會，”塞爾吉奧板起了臉，就像是家長在向孩子訓話似的，“這個不難，我可以教你。”

“你們人類真是麻煩...”

費爾南多吃的是一份牛排，還附送了意份、湯和甜點，塞爾吉奧教起了費爾南多如何使用餐具，人魚學東西也是挺快的，不一會兒就學會了。

“好吃嗎？”

費爾南多點了點頭，忙著吃他的東西，也沒時間開口和塞爾吉奧說話，塞爾吉奧也沒再說了甚麼，他搗弄著自己那碟意粉，他覺得在和費爾南多相處的時候都感到十分很暢快，費爾南多經常會弄出一些笑話來，有時會讓他捧腹大笑，其實費爾南多開始成為了他的開心果，只是他沒有意識到這一點。

在他們吃了快一半的時候忽然傳出了玻璃打碎的聲響，吸引了全場的視線，只見一個女人皺緊了眉頭，不耐煩地看向另一處，坐在她對面的是一個金髮男人，他對此卻不惱火，還露出了溫柔的微笑，好聲好氣地哄著那個女人，地毯被水染濕了，一個穿著西裝的男人走了過坎，這應該是這裡的經理，金髮男人笑著去和經理談了幾句，經理吩咐了人過來清理。

女人的怒火還沒有被熄滅，她甩開了男人的手，罵了好幾句，男人也沒有說甚麼，也只是繼續地哄著，後來女人拿起了自己的手袋，走出了餐廳，男人想追，但也只能先付錢。

“唉，現在的人真是...”塞爾吉奧托起了下巴，他嘆了口氣。

“他們怎麼了？”

“吵架啊，看著那女的脾氣也太差了，要是換成了我才不會和這種人在一起，”塞爾吉奧翻了一個白眼，後來又笑著說：“幸好我還有赫蘇斯，這個世界上再也沒有人像他那麼好...”

“是嗎？”費爾南多不以為然。

“你看，一提起他，他就馬上給我發訊息了。”塞爾吉奧笑得多燦爛，他沖著費爾南多扮了一個鬼臉，拿起了放在一旁的手機。

吃過飯後，他們兩人肩並肩地走在回去的路上，塞爾吉奧走到了一間便利商店面前，他停下了腳步，彷彿想到了一些事情，他拉著費爾南多進去了，他帶著費爾南多去到了其中一個架子面前，他拿起了一盒巧克力，他向對方解釋說那是他從小玩到大的好友納瓦斯愛吃的東西，費爾南多的心放在了其他地方上，沒有仔細去聽塞爾吉奧的話，他跑去了看東西去了，他的視線落在了某一樣東西的身上，塞爾吉奧走了過去一看，才發現吸引住了費爾南多的東西原來一個裝滿了棒棒糖的罐子。

“那到底是甚麼？”費爾南多問。

“糖果啊，你想要嗎？”

“可以嗎？”

塞爾吉奧把罐子拿了下來，去了付錢，費爾南多很開心。

他們在之後就回到了家，在塞爾吉奧轉身離去的時候就被費爾南多叫住了，費爾南多用力地把罐子給打開，從裡面拿了一支棒棒糖給他。

“怎麼？我可不是小孩，留給你吃吧。”塞爾吉奧笑著說。

“我也不是小孩，我只是喜歡這罐子上的圖案。”費爾南多揚起了下巴，一起笑了起來，“要不拿一支去哄你的寶貝赫蘇斯去？”

塞爾吉奧用手指輕輕地往費爾南多的額頭上彈了一下，再把他手中的糖給拿走，費爾南多這才轉身用里卡多之前給他的鑰匙去開門，當然里卡多也有去教過他，他進屋了。

原來這個時候克里斯還沒走，他就坐在客廳裡，里卡多坐在他的旁邊，但是早就睡著了，克里斯的外套蓋在了他的身上。

“要把他抱回去房裡睡嗎？”費爾南多問道。

就在這時，里卡多的上司拉基蒂奇也剛好回到了他所住的公寓，還是他的室友莫德里奇幫他開了門，他的室友就和他一樣，留有一頭金色的頭髮，但他的頭髮被拉基蒂奇還要長，拉基蒂奇喜歡室友的眼睛，他經常笑話說他的室友就像是一個精靈。

“又吵起來了？”他的室友問，手中還拿著一杯咖啡。

拉基蒂奇無奈地點了點頭，莫德里奇走了過去和他坐到了沙發上，他剛才一開門見到拉基蒂奇的表情也猜到了事情的大概，他知道拉基蒂奇很喜歡他的女友，他們在一起也快五年了，一開始他們不是現在這個樣子的，可能是拉基蒂奇對女友的寵溺造成了如今的一切吧，他毫無辦法了，有時候不開心的時候也只能回家和莫德里奇訴苦。

“我真不知道你到底喜歡她甚麼...”莫德里奇注視著男人的雙眼，後者躲開了他的視線，他覺得莫德里奇在凝視他的時候會產生一種魔力，真是好不自然。

“都在一起那麼久了，唉，誰叫她是我的女朋友？”

“餓嗎，要不我去做點東西給你？”

“你這樣一說，我倒是有些餓了，剛才顧著哄她，飯也沒吃上幾口。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，還用手去摸了摸自己的肚子，莫德里奇站了起來，走前還抿了一口咖啡。

“你這麼晚都不睡？”拉基蒂奇看見金髮男人的背影，他們家的廚房是開放式的，他常常都能看見莫德里奇在廚房裡忙碌的樣子。

“我在趕稿，而且你總是忘記帶鑰匙，所以只好等你回來。”

“我這個老毛病很久沒犯了吧。”

“最近還不錯。”

“抱歉了，還要麻煩你做飯給我吃。”

莫德里奇笑了，他回過來看了拉基蒂奇一眼，說：“只是幾分鐘的事情，微波爐很方便的。”

拉基蒂奇裝著一副被迫接受悲慘現實的模樣，他蓋住了眼睛，“你真是體貼啊，我剛和女朋友吵架...”

“你這幾天都不在家裡吃飯，冰箱裡的東西都沒了，你不知道是正我明天還要去買，你將就著吃吧。”莫德里奇把那盒烤飯放到了微波爐裡，過了一會兒就把烤飯和一罐啤酒放到了拉基蒂奇的面前。

“抱歉...”

“沒事，不用放在心上，陪她比較重要。”

“是你做的？”拉基蒂奇吃了一小口，他不會認不出莫德里奇的手藝，莫德里奇點頭，拿回了自己那杯咖啡，坐到了地板上，茶几上還擺放著他的電腦，他開始工作了，那份稿子明天晚上就要交了。

“你最近在忙著去寫甚麼了？”拉基蒂奇捧著那盒烤飯，吃了起來。

“我正在寫一個專欄故事，你有時間去買報紙來看看啊...”

“是甚麼主題？”莫德里奇放下了杯子，轉去看向他的室友，他抱著腿，笑著又開口說：“海底深處的奇異生物...”

“甚麼？”拉基蒂奇聽不懂他的話，他困惑地看著對方，莫德里奇直起了腰，兩隻手撐在地板上，他盯著吃飯中的男人。

“人魚，”他說得神秘，一抹笑容在他的嘴邊，他眨了下眼睛，那雙眼睛就好像擁有魔法似的，能把拉基蒂奇吸引住，這次拉基蒂奇無法躲開他的雙眼，“你相信這世上會有人魚嗎？”

拉基蒂奇愣了愣，然後他笑了起來，他翻了一個白眼，“你看得太多迪士尼了。”

莫德里奇也不在意，轉回去繼續寫他的稿子去了。

“你明天晚上有空嗎？”

“有，等我把稿子寫好，去環遊世界都可以。”莫德里奇彎起了嘴角，雙手在鍵盤上敲出清脆的聲響。

“晚上七點半，陪我去看埸電影。”

“嗯，你拿主意吧，反正我明天都會在家。”

“那我下班了就來接你，吃完飯再去戲院吧。”

莫德里奇點了點頭，把注意力集中在工作上，在沙發上吃著東西的拉基蒂奇也沒有再開口說話，他喜歡看著莫德里奇認真工作的樣子，直到莫德里奇把電腦關上，拉基蒂奇的烤飯還沒有吃完，莫德里奇站了起來，稍稍活動了四肢。

“我去洗澡，”莫德里奇看見了拉基蒂奇在吃飯的樣子，沒好氣地笑了起來，“你吃飯的速度比起小孩喝奶還要慢呢...”

而在莫德里奇洗完澡出來的時候，那盒飯早就被吃得清光，桌上突然多了兩罐啤酒，拉基蒂奇還坐在沙發上，但卻雙眼緊閉，不知道是睡著了還是醉了，莫德里奇過去把一切東西都收拾好。

拉基蒂奇睡得很沉，莫德里奇收拾完後坐到了他的旁邊，他的手肘壓在了沙發邊緣上，他托起了下巴，他嘆了口氣，仔細地打量起拉基蒂奇的睡顏，他撫上了男人的臉頰，如果拉基蒂奇現在醒了的話，他必定能看到在莫德里奇的眼睛裡的愛意，莫德里奇眨了一下眼睛，就在這一瞬，原本半開著的玻璃落地窗忽然合上，聲音很微弱，不會把在睡夢中的人給吵醒，微風無法再吹進來了。

他和拉基蒂奇認識了很久，他們剛相識的時候，那個女人還沒有遇見拉基蒂奇呢，他了解拉基蒂奇的一切，他明白為甚麼拉基蒂奇還會對一個經常發脾氣的大小姐這麼寬容和愛惜，同時也知道拉基蒂奇和那個女人一點都不合適，因為——

“你值得更好的。”


	3. Chapter 3

當拉基蒂奇下班回家的時候莫德里奇正躺在自己的床上，今天拉基蒂奇比起往日早了一些回家，今天的工作異常順暢，而那份計劃書提前出現了在他的眼前，這是出乎了他的意料。

他快速地過了一遍，覺得還不錯，概念足夠新穎，寫的內容也詳細，大意清晰分明。

他對里卡多和克里斯的出色表現表示了高度的贊揚，也沒想到他們頭一次合作卻會如此的好，下次再有這樣的工作，他還想交給他們來共同完成。

他一回家並沒有見到金髮室友跑出來跟他說話，家裡很安靜，要不是大門沒有鎖上，他還以為室友不在家呢，他脫了鞋子，把手上的東西放到了一旁，他穿好了自己的拖鞋，看了一下周圍，這裡乾淨整齊，這都是莫德里奇愛乾淨的功勞。

“盧卡？”拉基蒂奇輕聲呼喚，但還是得不到回應，他緩慢地走到莫德里奇的卧室。

房門是虛掩的，拉基蒂奇把門給推開了，窗簾擋住了外面的陽光，昏黃的光線散落在房間的每一個角落，莫德里奇就躲在被窩裡一動不動地躺著，只是露出了一頭金髮，攤開來就像是一朵金色的玫塊，擺在書桌上的筆電還亮著，看著是剛寫完稿子不久。

拉基蒂奇坐到了床邊，莫德里奇沒有被他的動作給吵醒，拉基蒂奇嘆了口氣，怎麼在這個時候就睡著了，不是昨晚就約好了要一起出門嗎？

“怎麼不說話？”

莫德里奇忽然在床上翻了個身，他的一隻手臂擺在腦後，平靜地注視拉基蒂奇的雙眼，他醒了，但在臉上的困意仍然沒有散去，淺淺的笑意留在他的嘴邊。

“我吵到你了？”

“不是。”

莫德里奇的眼睛眨啊眨的，像是快要重新閉合一般，他看起來十分疲倦，如果靠近他的臉頰仔細地一看，便能看見一些淺淺淡淡的烏黑躲在他的眼底下。

莫德里奇翻開蓋在身上的被子，從床上坐了起來，拉基蒂奇看著他剛睡醒的迷糊模樣就忍不住的笑了起來，一頭金髮亂糟糟的，寬鬆的棉質Ｔ恤套在他身上顯然不是很合身，衣領歪向了另一邊，能看見那塊鎖骨就躺在那裡。

莫德里奇沒有注意到對方的微笑，他打了一個呵欠，下了床。

“我很快就好...”他小聲地嘀咕道，“你今天真早，我還是剛睡下呢，你就回來了。”

“今天的確是早了一些回來，況且我不是約了你嗎？”拉基蒂奇回答說，他看著莫德里奇站在木色的衣櫃前，背對著他，揉了揉眼睛，他慢慢地走到了莫德里奇的身後。

莫德里奇明顯沒有從困意中解放出來，他似乎在走神了，拉基蒂奇去摸了摸他的金髮，滿臉都是溫暖的笑意，他發現莫德里奇犯困的模樣實在是有趣極了。

“你快換衣服吧，還想睡？”

莫德里奇拍掉了他的手，眼睛帶著笑意，就像是在漆黑中的繁星，拉基蒂奇出去了，走前還輕輕地把房門關好。

莫德里奇很快就換了一套衣服出來，他穿衣的風格是很簡樸，只是隨意舒服就可以了，他去了浴室，洗了把臉，稍微整理了一下自己的頭髮，拉基蒂奇就坐在沙發上等他。

“我可以了。”莫德里奇打斷了拉基蒂奇的閉目養神，他拿好自己的錢包和手機，“怎麼了？”

“沒甚麼...”拉基蒂奇搖了搖頭，他站了起來，“可能最近有點累了。”

“要不我們都別去了。”莫德里奇難掩臉上的笑意，“在家裡睡覺吧。”

拉基蒂奇拼命地搖頭，就像是莫德里奇向他提出了一個很不合理的要求，他從褲袋中掏出了兩張電影票，舉給莫德里奇看，他好奇地走去，把那兩張票拿了過來。

“我可買了票，可別在家裡睡覺，你老是躲在家裡...”拉基蒂奇嘆氣，他捂住了眼睛，眼皮有些重，昨晚他睡得不好。

在昨晚跟女友吵了一架，他哄了很久都沒用處，他開車想送女友到她想去的地方，但她一直不吭聲，他也不知道怎麼辦，後來女友下車了，這一刻他沒有像以前那樣下車去追，那一刻他只想甚麼都不管，只想一個人安靜一會。

她走的時候還很生氣，儘管在他看來那個原因根本就很無聊，他開著車在外面隨便逛逛，直到很晚才回了家。

吃過飯後就不知不覺的在沙發上睡著了，醒來時已經在自己的床上了，他知道那是他的室友把他自己給弄到床上去的，真是辛苦莫德里奇了。

那時已經是半夜了，他想去哄女友，但是都這麼晚了，她肯定去休息了，於是他打消了去拿電話的念頭，他躺在床上，幾乎一整晚都翻來覆去的想要怎麼才能讓她消氣，所以會有些睡眠不足。

他們去了戲院，坐下來的時候拉基蒂奇忽然意識到他已經很久沒有和對方一起出去了，最近他老是去陪女友，晚上才回到家。

莫德里奇今天的心情不錯，可能是因為稿子寫好了，終於有時間休息了，拉基蒂奇選的還是最近他很想去看的一套電影，但就是不曉得他是怎麼知道自己喜歡這套電影的，他一直以為在拉基蒂奇的心裡，那個女人才是最重要的，是他最想去關心和關注的人，而自己只不過是拉基蒂奇身邊的一個密友。

當他意識自己對拉基蒂奇的心意時已經太遲了，那時拉基蒂奇和女友已經在一起很久了，他想，要不是那個女人出現了在拉基蒂奇的生命中，並成為他最愛的女人，那麼他真的有可能會永遠意識不到他的真實感受。

而現在他有幸意識到可能是源於那股莫名的妒火吧，他看不慣那個女人——她是多麼的任性和愚蠢，而拉基蒂奇總是對她包容十足，就像是真的心甘情願去為她付出。

每當拉基蒂奇一談起女友時，他的眉頭多數會皺起來，這讓莫德里奇受不了，他不想看到自己喜歡的人永遠都活在痛苦之中，但是拉基蒂奇卻在最後總會露出一抹笑，而這讓莫德里奇更加接受不了。

這套電影，莫德里奇是認真的去看，並且享受過程，畢竟那是他喜歡的東西，而拉基蒂奇卻是相反，其實一開始倒是還好，他們也有悄悄地談起電影來，不過只是一兩句，後來電影播了一半的時候莫德里奇才發現拉基蒂奇早就睡著了，他撇了撇嘴，硬是把拉基蒂奇手中拿著那一桶爆米花拿走呢，他抓了一把來吃，突然拉基蒂奇的頭就枕在了他的肩上。

莫德里奇沒有躲開，電影還在播放。

“這套的電影很好看，不錯，不虧是你喜歡的東西...”在看完的時候拉基蒂奇這樣說，他捂住了自己的脖子，在剛才他醒來的時候發現自己一直枕在別人的肩膀上，倒是有些不好意思了，他們去了附近的停車場去拿車。

“你餓嗎？”莫德里奇問，“要去吃飯嗎？”

“也可以，你想吃甚麼？”

他們到最後還是想回家吃飯了，因為拉基蒂奇想嘗到莫德里奇的手藝，畢竟昨晚的那盒飯不算是現做的，他在回家前先去送莫德里奇去買菜，莫德里奇讓他在車裡等就行，不必下車，說是拉基蒂奇甚麼都不懂會煩到他。

莫德里奇很熟悉在哪裡能買到他需要的東西，他大概想好了今晚的菜單，他了解哪些是拉基蒂奇喜歡吃的，他知道一切。

拉基蒂奇乖乖地坐在車裡，他握著手機，女友還沒有回覆過她，他嘆了口氣，以前剛談戀愛的時候也不是這樣的，他知道自己的忍耐力不足以面對眼前的一切，以前的女友真的沒有現在那樣，拉基蒂奇當然知道原因為何，那都是他的錯，他願意去滿足女友想要的一切，可以忍受她的臭脾氣，他願意等待，等待女友的回頭，他知道他們會解決一切困難的，即使那麼多年還是如此，甚至還更惡劣。

“你買那麼多？”拉基蒂奇在幫莫德里奇把東西搬到去車裡的時候，他這樣說。

“算是慶祝我順利開了新專欄吧...”莫德里奇笑了笑，“而且也多謝你陪我看了電影，雖然你睡著了。”

拉基蒂奇瞪大了眼睛，漲紅了臉，他看著莫乖里奇走進了車裡坐下，他跑過去，拉開車門。

“不，我沒有一直在睡覺。”他搖頭，“我有看！”

莫德里奇扣好安全帶，他抬頭瞄了一眼他的金髮室友，“如果你和她去看電影睡著了，她肯定不放過你。”

“其實，珍妮挺好的。”

“聽著倒是沒有甚麼說服力...”

拉基蒂奇只是笑，沒有再說甚麼了，以前的他總會為珍妮說好話，但時間一久了，有時連他自己也會懷疑，他總是覺得珍妮有很多事情都瞞著他。

拉基蒂奇把車子駛走，他們正往回家的路上趕。

“盧卡？”

“怎麼了？”

“如果珍妮有你一半的好，那我該歡天喜地了。”拉基蒂奇開起了玩笑。

“但她永遠不能。”莫德里奇沒有像以往那樣露出了笑臉，他看向窗外，沉著臉。 

拉基蒂奇只顧著駕車，也沒有留意到莫德里奇的小反常，他不知道莫德里奇討厭珍妮，他甚至想讓他們認識一下，但莫德里奇總是拒絕，那個樣子好像是不太贊成他們交往，不過當珍妮又和自己吵架的時候莫德里奇總會安慰他，也會給出一些建議。

莫德里奇悄悄地嘆氣，他知道拉基蒂奇不會想明白，即使他有能力可以讓拉基蒂奇成為自己的人，但他也未曾有動過這個念頭的心思，他可不想強迫。

無聊，這些比在大海裡的生活還要更加無聊。

他愛上了一個笨蛋。

把車子泊好後，兩人拿著東西下了車，他們還要走上一段路程才能到他們的公寓，而在剛到樓下的時候，見到了珍妮站在他們的公寓樓下，她身穿了一件碎花連身裙，長髮披肩，她抱緊雙臂，美麗的身影在路人當中并不算難找。

這讓拉基蒂奇有些吃驚，他沒有想到她會主動來找他，莫德里奇跟著拉基蒂奇的腳步，兩人一起來到了那女人的面前。

“伊萬...”珍妮的語氣聽起來有些委屈，天知道她在這裡等了多久，“我打過電話給你，你為甚麼不聽？”

拉基蒂奇發誓要不是他現在正抱著一大袋東西的話，他肯定會給珍妮一個擁抱的，那是他的可愛的珍妮啊，不管她有多無理取鬧，他都能全盤接受。

“我在駕車，沒看手機。”他愧疚地說，“你等我等了好久？”

珍妮點了點頭，漂亮的眼睛閃出了一絲淚光，鼻尖上泛起了淺淺的紅暈，她伸手去拉著拉基蒂奇的衣袖。

“我好想你。”她說，嘴角開始露出了笑意，拉基蒂奇空出一隻手，摸了摸她的臉頰。

“能陪我吃飯嗎？”她問道。

莫德里奇沒敢吭聲，在看到珍妮的時候他就知道他注定會被忽略，他們三人的關係就好像現在那樣子——他站在拉基蒂奇的背後，拉基蒂奇永遠沒有轉過頭來看他一眼，因為站在他的面前是珍妮，他只看到那個女人，卻渾然不知莫德里奇的所有付出。

“今晚不行。”

莫德里奇沒有想到拉基蒂奇會拒絕，他和珍妮同樣露出了驚訝的表情。

“你還在生氣？”珍妮急了起來，向男友靠近了些許。

“不，我今晚真的是約了人...”拉基蒂奇不曉得是從哪裡來的勇氣敢去拒絕女友，他忽然轉身把莫德里奇拉了上來，後者承受著金髮女友的打量。

“他是盧卡，是我的室友，我約了他，抱歉...”

“他就是你常提起的那個...莫德里奇？”珍妮露出一抹笑容，但在莫德里奇看來那是輕蔑的笑。

“是的，珍妮，我明天再找你好嗎？”拉基蒂奇點了點頭，心裡盼望著女友不要動怒，我先把車子開過來，“我送你回家，好嗎？”

“嗯。”

珍妮笑著看了拉基蒂奇一眼，拉基蒂奇把懷裡的袋子交給了他的室友，然後轉身快步離開。

“你好。”莫德里奇抿嘴笑了笑，假裝毫不在意，假裝友善，“我常聽他提起你。”

“你和伊萬的感情真好。”珍妮笑著說，“對了，你們待會兒去哪？”

“沒有要去甚麼特別的地方，”莫德里奇回答，“只是他好久沒和我一起吃晚餐了，他偶爾陪我一次罷了。”

“是嗎？”珍妮顯然不是很相信莫德里奇的話，“我覺得你和我的男朋友太要好了。”

“我們只是住在一起而已。”莫德里奇平靜地回答，他見到珍妮收起了微笑。

拉基蒂奇不需要花上太多時間就重新出現在他倆的面前，他瞧見了莫德里奇正和珍妮在聊天，那真的太好了——他的好兄弟沒有反感他的女友。

“你們在聊甚麼？”拉基蒂奇在下車時這樣問道。

“沒甚麼，我們在談有關於你的事。”

珍妮換上另一副更歡喜的表情去和拉基蒂奇對視，莫德里奇意識到旁邊的這個女人擅長於偽裝，他之前分明見到了這女人眼底下的不屑，這些把戲根本騙不了他，他完全能感受到珍妮向他投來的敵意。

“走吧，我先送你回家。”拉基蒂奇笑了笑，握住了女友的手，他再看了看莫德里奇，“盧卡，你先回去吧，我等等就回來...”

莫德里奇點頭，抱著兩個袋子轉身回家。

*  
“我要和你一起去。”

金髮男人動手幫自己拉好褲子的拉鏈，關於這個他學了好久，塞爾吉奧教了他幾次，他抿了抿嘴，光芒從他的眼裡溢出，塞爾吉奧在系領帶，他難得地穿上了正裝，頭髮被梳得整整齊齊的。

“笨蛋，我可不是去玩的。”塞爾吉奧皺了皺眉頭，對著那面鏡子照來照去的。

“塞爾吉奧，我要去。”費爾南多強硬地發表了自己的意見，他不允許塞爾吉奧拋下自己而離去。

“你又不認識誰是赫蘇斯！”塞爾吉奧回頭瞪了他一眼，又轉去忙著弄他的衣服了，這幾天相處下來，他發現費爾南多完全不像是一個二十多歲的傢伙，雖然是條人魚，但好歹都活了兩百年了，怎麼還是這麼不正經呢？

後來里卡多告訴他，在人魚族裡，活上兩百年并不是甚麼厲害的事，用人類的話來說，現在的費爾南多就是一條乳臭未乾的魚，他才剛成年，而且費爾南多更是皇族成員，從小到大就吃好住好的，任性妄為是自然的，要不然他怎麼敢喝下魔法藥水，變出兩條腿，溜到了這裡來呢？

“不，我要去，我也要見他。”費爾南多撇了撇嘴，“別想甩掉我！”

“不行，赫蘇斯...他不會想見你，”塞爾吉奧猛地轉身，他跑去抓住了金髮青年的肩膀，臉頰莫名紅了起來，“我難得能見他一面，你可不能壞了我的好事...”

“我保證不會，求你了，帶我去，我可不想一個人在家，里卡多今晚說加班了，”費爾南多搖搖頭，他向男人靠近了一步，與其對視，語氣莫名變得有些悲涼，“在皇宮裡大家也是這樣子對我，他們都不理我，我又不可以出去...我不會搗蛋，我只想找人來陪我吃飯...好不好，塞爾吉奧？”

“嗯，我可以帶你去。”塞爾吉奧舒開了眉頭，露出一如既往的笑容，費爾南多滿臉都寫滿了期待。

但到了一個小時多後，費爾南多就已經不再快樂了，他拿著叉子，桌上只放了一罐可樂，塞爾吉奧和那個青年就坐在另一邊，距離不遠，他們談得很起勁，費爾南多放開了手中的叉子，它可憐地摔在桌上，發出聲響，他再拾起來，又放手，一直重複。

塞爾吉奧聽見了，他瞄了一眼費爾南多，只見那傢伙翹著嘴，不悅地瞪著自己，他嘆氣，站起來去找費爾南多。

“你是怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧叉起腰，搶過費爾南多的叉子，費爾南多托起頭，也不理他。

這時，赫蘇斯也走了過來，剛到餐廳時費爾南多就已經仔細地瞧過他的模樣，赫蘇斯那雙眼睛最為漂亮，費爾南多曾在皇宮裡的寶庫見過像那兩顆眼珠般漂亮的湖水綠寶石，那顆寶石就被鑲嵌在皇冠的中間，透出淡淡的光芒，如同清澈的湖水一般，樣子是很美，寧靜動人。

“要不一起坐吧...”赫蘇斯笑了笑，他的性子就像流水般柔軟堅韌，決不會被尖銳的利器所傷，“反正也是Sese的朋友...”

“是，我是Sese的好朋友，幹嘛要把我晾在這兒？”費爾南多囂張地看向塞爾吉奧，稍微揚起了下巴，露出得意的笑。

塞爾吉奧見赫蘇斯走過去跟服務員說了，他嘆氣，也不再掙扎了，這晚注定不能和赫蘇斯二人世界了，他坐了下來。

 

“Sese...”費爾南多留意到了塞爾吉奧的不爽，他收起了笑意，輕聲地呼喚。

“誰讓你能這樣叫我...”塞爾吉奧別過頭去。

費爾南多見他一臉不高興的表情，也不再多說甚麼了，這時他真羨慕赫蘇斯了，因為赫蘇斯的身上好像就有著一股魔力，他能讓塞爾吉奧一直在笑，而且塞爾吉奧也很喜歡和他待在一塊。

赫蘇斯回到了他們的旁邊，坐了下來，他拿著菜單，他意識到這裡的氣氛有些不對，費爾南多在喝他的可樂，看著好像不太開心，塞爾吉奧也同樣，都是悶悶不樂的。

“你想吃甚麼？”赫蘇斯問道，費爾南多抬起頭，發現人家正是在詢問著自己。

“塞爾吉奧剛才就幫我點了一個飯...”他小聲地嘀咕道，時不時還去瞧塞爾吉奧。

“對，我幫他點了東西，赫蘇斯，我們只消等牛排來就好了。”塞爾吉奧說道。

“我憑沒甚麼沒牛排吃？”費爾南多皺起眉頭，他瞪著塞爾吉奧，看起來很生氣。

“行，我等會分給你，別吵了...”塞爾吉奧沒好氣地說，他嘆氣，真的不該把費爾南多也帶過來，他本來很期待今晚的飯局，因為自從赫蘇斯找了一份新工作之後，他們就沒甚麼時間見面了。

“聽說你叫費爾南多？”赫蘇斯好奇地問，畢竟塞爾吉奧很少會把朋友帶過來和他見面，所以他對眼前的這個金髮青年倒是有些好奇。

費爾南多點了點頭，塞爾吉奧注意到了他開始有些害羞，他不禁失笑，當然了，他的青梅竹馬赫蘇斯長得好看，性格又好，絕對不會有人不喜歡他的。

“你和Sese認識了多久？”

“沒多久，也就是最近的事...”

“他很少帶朋友來見我，這是頭一次呢。”

塞爾吉奧插了句話：“赫蘇斯，今次是他非要吵著來...”

費爾南多瞪了他一眼，他哼了一聲，就像是小孩在鬧脾氣。

“不要管他，”赫蘇斯微笑地看著費爾南多，“我不介意你也來。”

“你們是好朋友嗎？”費爾南多問，他咬了咬嘴唇。

“是啊，我們很早就認識了，是從小玩到大的好朋友。”他笑著說。

他們談到一半的時候，突然有個女人來到了他們的旁邊，她拍了拍赫蘇斯的肩膀，打斷了他們的對話，赫蘇斯轉過去看，女人笑著去看他，帶著不屑的眼神，赫蘇斯一開始有些錯愕，但很快又沒事了，費爾南多被女人身上的香水味嗆得慌。

“你好，蘇菲亞。”赫蘇斯保持了友好的微笑。

“你怎麼還會有時間來吃飯？”蘇菲亞的聲音有些尖，口吻聽起來像是在挖苦別人。

“她是你的朋友嗎？”費爾南多壓低了聲音問，但赫蘇斯沒有回應，他的臉色不好。

“怎能算得上是朋友呢，納瓦斯先生的工作能力這麼強，我說甚麼都是比不上的，”蘇菲亞拍了拍赫蘇斯的肩膀，“納瓦斯這麼年輕就能得到上司的青睞，實在不容易...”

“不，你是公司的前輩，我有很多事情都要麻煩你。”

“不敢，你年紀輕輕就能討好上司，我就算是前輩也比不上你啊...”

這番難聽的話讓赫蘇斯不知道如何回應，他尷尬地笑了笑，蘇菲亞則是揚起了嘴角，她拿到了口頭上的便宜便不再回應，轉身就走，但還沒走幾步就莫名奇妙的摔了下來，她狼狽得要命，她瞄到了一些服務員在笑，客人們困惑地盯著她，不曉得發生了甚麼，塞爾吉奧和赫蘇斯也不知道她是怎麼就摔下來的，這事兒挺突然的。

塞爾吉奧轉過頭來，不經意地瞄到費爾南多那雙棕色瞳孔中閃出了一抹鮮豔的紅，費爾南多還乖巧地坐在那裡，臉上帶著淡淡的笑意，他沒有注意到塞爾吉奧在看著自己，他低頭了，喝起了可樂。

直到那個可惡討厭的女人爬起來，走了之後，塞爾吉奧才敢開口，他想知道那個討厭的女人是誰，為何講話都要帶著刺？

“她是我們公司的員工之一，進來工作很久了，學歷也比我高，”赫蘇斯嘆了口氣，把事情都和盤托出，這時費爾南多的焗飯終於來了，赫蘇斯繼續說下去：“我進公司不久，做了一兩份報告，主管賞識我，她對此有些不滿。”

“沒關係，你不用管她。”塞爾吉奧笑了笑，拍了拍赫蘇斯的手臂，以前他總會陪在赫蘇斯的身邊，他們已經經歷了很多，“我相信你的實力，你別把那些話放在心上。”

“當然，我只會做好自己的本份。”赫蘇斯點了點頭，回應了塞爾吉奧的鼓勵。

“Sese...你要不要吃？”費爾南多問道，他抬頭，彎起了嘴角。

“你先吃，你不是還餓著嗎？”塞爾吉奧本來還是有點生氣，但一對上費爾南多的眼睛，他的怒氣就消失殆盡了。

“那你會不會還把牛排分一半給我？”

“我會的，你放心好了。”塞爾吉奧沒好氣地回答。

費爾南多雖然到了最後還是可以吃得上他心心念念的牛排，但是他還是有點不高興，因為他見到了塞爾吉奧對赫蘇斯的貼心，在吃東西的時候赫蘇斯有次不小心讓醬汁沾到了自己的嘴角上，眼明手快的塞爾吉奧拿過餐巾紙，溫柔地幫他擦乾淨，如此親暱的行為，但赫蘇斯倒是沒有半點不適。

小時候，我的父親也會幫我擦嘴巴，這沒甚麼了不起的，費爾南多目睹了這一切，他哼了一聲，就埋頭吃他的晚餐了，還有塞爾吉奧分給他的牛排。

吃過飯後塞爾吉奧和他的人魚小伙伴走在街上，因為赫蘇斯的家就在附近，所以他很早就回去了。

“我還餓著呢，Sese...”費爾南多小聲地嘀咕道。

“不要叫我Sese，你又不是他，別亂叫。”塞爾吉奧翻了一個白眼，明明剛才那份焗飯的份量也不算少，費爾南多還順帶吃了他一半的牛排和喝了一整罐的可樂，他用著奇怪的目光盯著對方，難道人魚的胃都很大？他忽然想到了一些事情，又開口：“你剛才...蘇菲亞摔倒的時候...我見著你的眼睛...”

費爾南多轉過頭來，他說：“是我做的，人魚基本上都會魔法...”

“下次可別這樣了。”塞爾吉奧沒有想到費爾南多會那麼爽快。

“為甚麼？她在欺負赫蘇斯，赫蘇斯可是你最喜歡的人...”

“那也不能這樣，赫蘇斯會用自己的工作能力讓她閉上嘴巴，你老是用魔法，我害怕別人會發現你是人魚。”

“要是被發現了，他們會把我怎麼樣？”

“抓你去研究吧...”

費爾南多哈哈地笑了起來，就好像他根本不害怕這樣的事情會發生在自己的身上。

“你不怕？”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，他笑得很高興，挽起了塞爾吉奧的手臂。

“因為你會來救我。”

他們在回家的路上還買了一個蛋糕，費爾南多選了藍莓口味，他們想讓里卡多和他們一起分享，畢竟最近里卡多也太辛苦了。

“你看，南多！”快到公寓樓下時塞爾吉奧這樣說，他指向前方，抱著蛋糕盒的費爾南多向前望去。

是里卡多，而且還是克里斯駕車送他回來的里卡多笑了，他眨了眨眼，忍著困意，和克里斯道別，而在里卡多轉身想離去的時候就被克里斯抱在懷裡了。

“晚安。”克里斯快速地在他的耳邊說道，鬆了手，在里卡多的錯愕目光下重新回到了車裡，里卡多見到了他搖下了車窗，對他露出了微笑，不一會兒克里斯就離開了。


	4. Chapter 4

“怎麼樣？”

里卡多跑到了費爾南多的面前，他帶著期盼的目光，他穿了一套平常不會穿的衣服，他也忘了到底是甚麼時候買來的，他是翻找衣櫥的時候無意中找到的，他想著要不要穿上這套去赴會，於是他去找費爾南多了，但對方卻沒有心情去搭理他。

因為費爾南多正忙著看電視，他不耐煩地擺擺手，示意里卡多別妨礙他，現在正好播放著一套記錄片，而且還是以海洋生物為主題的，所以他才那麼感興趣，那當然不會有人魚出現啦，畢竟人魚在人類的心目中只是存在於童話故事中。

“里卡多，是珊瑚！”費爾南多差點高興的要從沙發上跳起來了，就像是一個得到了心愛玩具興奮得手舞足踏的小孩，“你以前有跟它們談過話嗎？”

“南多，你瞧瞧，我穿這身衣服行嗎？”里卡多皺了皺眉頭，他顯然對電視上那片美麗動人的珊瑚不感興趣，儘管以前他和某些珊瑚是老朋友了——他熟悉海洋。

“嗯，我覺得是挺不錯的，我可是人魚，不了解人類的審美觀，”費爾南多眨了眨眼睛，看著里卡多緊張的表情，“況且他喜歡你，自然你穿甚麼都行，他都會喜歡的。”

“可是，我還是不確定...”里卡多苦著臉，顯得很為難，他過去坐在金髮青年的身邊，費爾南多聽見了他在嘆氣。

“不確定甚麼？”費爾南多困惑地問道，“你只是去吃飯而已，唉...我覺得當人魚真好，我在海裡都不用穿褲子...”

“但你可以穿裙子...”里卡多翻了個白眼，嘲諷了起來，費爾南多瞪了他一眼，又不理他了。

“你知道嗎，昨晚我加班回家是他駕車來送我的，”里卡多說，他咬了一下飽滿紅潤的唇瓣，看起來倒是有些羞澀，“他抱了我，可要把我給嚇死了，南多，你說他真的是喜歡我嗎？”

“我知道，你嚇呆了，我和塞爾吉奧在旁邊看得一清二楚的...”

里卡多馬上漲紅了臉，昨晚如此尷尬的一幕竟然被費爾南多看見了，而且塞爾吉奧也在場，等下要是見面了，說不定那個嘴碎的混蛋又要去嘲笑他了，越想就越生氣了，他打了費爾南多幾下，費爾南多笑著也不躲開，他的笑聲卻讓里卡多更尷尬了。

“你怎麼不跟我說！”

費爾南多笑得可高興了，這是他頭一次見到里卡多失控暴走的樣子，真是有趣極了，他挽過黑髮男人的肩膀，拍了拍。

“你不要那麼緊張，做回自己的就很好了。”

“好吧，我想我還是換過另一套衣服去好了。”里卡多點了點頭，說起來也是，他可不想因為打扮得與平日裡不同而讓克里斯誤會自己很隆重其事。

“對了，我等下會和塞爾吉奧出門，他說受不了每天都見到我穿著你的舊衣服，就像受欺負的灰姑娘似的，所以他要帶我出去買。”費爾南多說得理直氣壯，就好像他自己也沒法忍受，他睜大了眼睛，目光清澈得不受半點污染。

“你和他真是要好...”里卡多靠在沙發上，他看著那台電視，上面的紀錄片還在播放，他輕輕地嘆了口氣，“他那麼大大咧咧的，和他在一起玩一定很開心吧？”

“他不像皇宮裡的那些人魚，他不會像他們那樣喜歡約束我，我覺得他帶給我很多的快樂。”費爾南多抿著嘴，悄悄地揚起嘴角，流露出他沒有發覺過的幸福感。

里卡多都把這些看在眼裡，他覺得費爾南多很像以前的自己，那時他也是這個樣子，嘴邊總是映出一些幸福，還有那雙眼睛，就好像在眼裡躲藏了數顆星星，在名叫希望的太陽照射底下發出明亮的光芒。

“你很喜歡他？”

“當然。”費爾南多沒有否認，他靜了幾秒，臉頰有點熱了，他猛地轉頭，抓緊了里卡多的手，“我把他帶回去，你說行嗎？父王會歡迎他嗎？”

“那恐怕你會讓整個國家都發生動蕩，他可不像我們，南多，他不可以在海裡生活，他不能在水底下呼吸。”里卡多笑了，他摸了摸費爾南多的腦袋，“可能現在有很多人魚都在找你，我親愛的王子殿下。”

“那又怎麼樣？”費爾南多不會為這些而感到害怕，“我跟我的一位哥哥說好了，要是他們問起來我去了哪裡，他會幫我跟父親說我去了印度洋當學徒，他早就想我過去了。

“你總要回去的，大概在下個月中旬，你的藥效也過期了。”

“好啦，一切都會好起來的，我要去找他了，你快點好好準備吧。”

在費爾南多離開後，里卡多回到了房間，重新換上了另一套衣服，這是他平常愛穿的風格，這樣的感覺好多了，穿上他也不會不習慣，在家裡待了一會兒，不知不覺接近了約會的時間。

里卡多關好了家裡的一切電源，鎖好了門，克里斯本來想來接他一起去，但卻被里卡多一口拒絕了。

里卡多到了那間餐廳，一個女服務員來到了他的面前，帶著友好熱情的微笑。

“有訂座嗎？”

“有，羅納爾多先生，晚上六點。”

“好的。”女服務員沒有花太多時間就查到訂座的信息，她帶著里卡多過去，克里斯訂的位置挺好，他知道里卡多不愛坐在靠窗的位置。

里卡多坐下了，隨後一個男人過來給了他一杯水，還有菜單，他翻開來看了看，發現這間餐廳是一家葡國餐廳的，其實在進來的時候他就猜到了，門口擺放了隻大公雞，裡面的裝飾也帶有葡式風情。

克里斯過了一會兒才到，他笑著坐在了里卡多的對面，里卡多發現克里斯今天有刻意打扮過，弄了髮膠的頭髮在燈光下閃閃發亮。

“抱歉，我趕回家去拿這個了，所以晚到了。”克里斯說著把一個盒子擺在里卡多的面前，  
里卡多困惑地把它拿過來，打開一看。

原來是一條手繩，顏色是暗紫色，又好像是黑色，這讓里卡多想起了他的魚尾，他皺了皺眉，不明白克里斯的意圖，他低頭，仔細地打量手中的東西。

“喜歡嗎？”

“其實你不用...”

“沒關係，我喜歡送禮物給你。”克里斯彎起了嘴角，那是他常露出的笑，帶著自信，里卡多對上了他熾熱的目光，他尷尬地低頭，假裝在看菜單。

最後在克里斯的推薦下點了幾樣菜，在等待上菜的時間對於里卡多來說簡直就是煎熬，他根本沒辦法去看克里斯的眼睛，他向後靠，就好像見到了一個可怕的捕漁人。

“里卡多，最近真的謝謝你，關於那份計劃書，謝謝你。”克里斯忽然打破僵局，他笑到連眼睛都彎了起來，語氣和笑容都很溫柔，他看起來不是一個危險可怕的人物，但里卡多還是不敢面對他，主要是和他眼中的溫柔有關。

他可是一條人魚，克里斯是人類，他們在一起就真的能得到幸福嗎，更何況他還是被自己的種族所抛棄的，他可不像費爾南多，雖然同為人魚，但費爾南多擁有的是皇族身分，他出身高貴，身上的天真爛漫和勇氣剛強完美地融合在一起，他愛做夢，任性好強。

而里卡多卻失去了發白日夢的資格，他變得懦弱又自卑，經常遲疑不決，陷入無盡的侮恨當中，他憎恨這樣的自己，卻沒有半點想改變的意思。

“不用謝，是我該做的，而且你也幫了我很多。”里卡多抿起嘴扯了扯嘴角。

“你要喝杯紅酒嗎？”克里斯打算幫里卡多倒上一杯酒。

“可以，謝謝。”他可以喝酒，他沒有服用過魔法藥水，他永遠都不會再變回人魚了，他咬了咬牙。

克里斯幫他倒在杯裡，他看著那半杯紅色的液體，他握著杯，喝了一小口。

“你喜歡那份禮物嗎？”克里斯忽然問。

里卡多拿起那條手繩，點了點頭，克里斯忽然伸出手，想幫他帶上，里卡多難得沒有拒絕，他發現克里斯似乎有魔力——當他們彼此靠近時，他總是連半句話都說不好。

*  
“好了，你快出來吧...塞爾吉奧不耐煩地敲了敲門，他說話時壓低了聲音，手上拿著的幾個袋子都是一些剛才買給費爾南多的衣服，

“我弄不好，Sese，這個要怎麼穿？”費爾南多急躁的聲音從門板上穿透出去。

“你開門，我幫你...”塞爾吉奧揉了揉眉頭，真是傷腦筋。

費爾南多過了一會才把門給開了，只開了一條縫，塞爾吉奧看了看四周，肯定了沒有人會注意到這邊，這才肯放心拉開門進去，費爾南光著兩條腿，拿著一條牛仔褲，上身的背心穿了一半，露出了平坦的小腹，塞爾吉奧馬上把門鎖上，打量了一下這個模樣看起來有些可憐的人，衣服扔得滿地都是。

“看夠了沒有？”費爾南多受不了，他撇了撇嘴。

“我還以為你只是一條只會吃飯的魚，沒想到你身材這麼好啊...”塞爾吉奧笑了起來，順手還摸了摸金髮男孩的腹部。

“快點，這個怎麼穿！”費爾南多拍掉了狼爪，他從地上撿起一條皮帶，“我不會弄，你說穿褲子要系這個才好看，但我不會弄！”

“你先把褲子穿好，笨魚！”塞爾吉奧幫他把身上那件背心扯了下來，這件可憐的背心快被他撐爛了，手肘一直頂在那兒，也不懂套出去。

費爾南多乖乖地照做了，褲頭有點鬆，塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，這條魚有點瘦，之後也要好好的給他補一補，養胖一點才好看。

他幫費爾南多穿皮帶，他們靠得很近，費爾南多甚至還能感受到塞爾吉奧的髮絲蹭到了他的胸膛上，呼吸打在他的身上，清清楚楚的，他站得直直的，不敢說話。

“好了，你學會了嗎？”塞爾吉奧抬起頭來，只見費爾南多在看著自己，呆若木雞，不久才點了點頭，塞爾吉奧覺得他真可愛，笑著用指尖去碰了碰他的鼻尖，卻沒有發現到在費爾南多臉上的紅暈，後來，費爾南多又在他的面前換了幾套。

“欸，你真是穿甚麼都好看...”塞爾吉奧禁不住贊嘆道，費爾南多不好意思地笑了笑。

“只要不穿你選的衣服就好。”

聽了這句的塞爾吉奧馬上瞪了他一眼，惹得費爾南多哈哈大笑了起來。

“好吧，你快穿回原本的衣服，我們去結帳。”

費爾南多點了點頭。

當他們收拾乾淨之後，塞爾吉奧就打開了門，糟糕，門前站了兩至三個年輕女士，他們的出現似乎嚇到了她們，塞爾吉奧清了清嗓子，假裝啥事都沒有，拿起袋子就走，費爾南多捧著一堆衣服從他的身後走了出來，他擦了把額頭上的汗水，因為裡面的空氣實在不夠，而且一直換來換去，可要熱死了，那些女孩對他們露出了曖昧的笑容，費爾南多不明白，對她們羞澀地點了點頭，笑了一下，就跑去追塞爾吉奧了。

“以後我可不會進去幫你了，弄得我好像跟你在裡面偷情似的...”塞爾吉奧在排隊付錢的時候這樣說道。

“Sese，你想多了吧...”

“對了，買衣服的錢可要還給我...”

“怎麼還？”好奇寶寶睜大了眼睛。

“幫我打掃衛生，照顧我啊，一個小時50塊，怎麼樣？”

“平常都是別人幫我的...”費爾南多送給他一個大白眼。

“我可不管...”

費爾南多撇了撇嘴，莫名覺得自己上了當，付完錢後，塞爾吉奧說要去附近的超市買點東西，怕自己等會又忘了，想先去買好，費爾南多就陪他過去了。

塞爾吉奧家裡的吐司和牛奶都沒了，還有薯片和啤酒，噢對了，他的冰箱裡基本上甚麼都沒有了，這都是因為費爾南多。

塞爾吉奧帶著費爾南多去了附近一家大型超市，他在進去後馬上拿了一輛購物車，把那些礙事的袋子都放到車裡，然後開始掃貨了。

“你想買甚麼？”費爾南多很好奇。

“你吃光了我的糧食，我當然要去補貨啦。”塞爾吉奧做了一個滑稽的表情，費爾南多沒好氣地看了他一眼。

塞爾吉奧想起了家裡的鹽用光了，他便推著車，去找擺放食用鹽的貨架了，費爾南多跟在他的後面，時不時還跑去一些架子面前，拿起那些東西看。

塞爾吉奧順利地找到了，他把貨架上的其中一包放在車裡，他現在要去買牛奶了，在找到擺放牛奶的地方時，塞爾吉奧詢問起了費爾南多的意見。

“我怎麼知道哪個好喝？”費爾南多疲憊地打了一個呵欠，他揉了揉眼，“隨便啦，最便宜的就好了。”

“不，我是一個追求品質的人。”塞爾吉奧不以為然，他拿了一個自己常喝的牌子。

“喂，我去那邊看看，你等下來找我。”費爾南多指了一個方向，塞爾吉奧聞言轉眼一看，才發現那是一處買零食的區域，他點了點頭，費爾南多離去了。

塞爾吉奧還有很多東西都要買，於是，他繼續在超市裡走，也不急去找費爾南多，畢竟費爾南多很乖，不會突然跑走，說不定待會去找他的時候就能見到他捧著一堆零食，笑得高高興興的等他回來。

塞爾吉奧買了幾罐啤酒，都是不一樣的牌子，後來又去挑選了幾個看著還新鮮的番茄，還有一袋西蘭花、幾個橙和蘋果。

“還有牛油。”塞爾吉奧思索著，推著裝滿了各樣東西的購物車。

買好了牛油，就代表他明天的早餐有著落了，他打算去找費爾南多，順便再入手幾款零食，可是當他推著車去到了那片區域後才發現那個金髮青年不見了。

他四周張望也沒找到人，想拿起手機打給費爾南多，轉頭又想起他的身上沒有手機，他嘆氣，到底費爾南多跑去哪了，之前也不見他會這樣跑走。

費爾南多會否亂用魔法呢，要是他嚇怕了市民，照理說會造成恐慌，要是有人把他抓去進去科學研究又該怎麼辦呢。

經過這陣子的相處，他發現費爾南多還是挺傻的，他善良又敏感，絲毫不了解人類的世界，老是愛用在海底的那一套去思考事情，之前好幾次差點弄出麻煩來。

他忍著一肚子的悶氣，推著車在超市裡找人，希望費爾南多還在這間大型超市裡。

要是找到了人，一定要把他罵得狗血淋頭才行，半個超市都找遍了，但卻仍舊沒有發現費爾南多，塞爾吉奧越想越急，擔心又害怕，腳步不知不覺地加快了。

最終，他還是在收銀台附近見著了費爾南多，他舒了口氣，就站在不遠處盯著，這時他才發現自己的心跳會跳得那麼快。

費爾南多穿著一件舊衣服，那是一件白色T恤，套在他的身上倒是顯得有些寬鬆，褲子也是里卡多借他的，是一條樣式簡單的牛仔褲，穿的鞋子只是一雙小白鞋，他正在用力吹起一個氣球來，身邊還圍著幾個孩子，其中一個女孩穿著漂亮的紅裙子，她拿著一個藍色的氣球。  
費爾南多吹好了一個黃色的，把它給了一個男孩，得到氣球的男孩開心地笑了起來，後來他吹起了一個綠色的。

鼓起腮幫子的他真像是一條可愛的小金魚。

後來，費爾南多終於見到塞爾吉奧，他把最後一個氣球給了孩子，孩子們和他說了幾句就散開來了，他笑著走了過來，塞爾吉奧突然發現他長得好看極了。

“你買完啦？”

“你去了哪裡？剛才真的嚇死我了，”塞爾吉奧忽然抱住了他，很用力，他摸了摸費爾南多的金髮，在他的耳邊嘆氣，“我還以為你被人抓走，要是被人知道了你的身分，我可不會救你，我還想留命呢...”

“沒事的，Sese...”費爾南多的笑聲很輕，他拍了拍對方的肩膀，眼睛都彎了起來，“你找我找了很久？”

“當然！”塞爾吉奧鬆開了手，輕輕地捏了捏費爾南多的臉頰，“你真的...快要把我給嚇死了！”

費爾南多哈哈地笑了起來，心裡泛起一股暖流，他雖然嘴上不說，但心裡還是很高興的，  
“好了，買完就走吧。”

離開超市後塞爾吉奧才發現沒有買到吐司和零司，當他想轉身再進去時卻被拉住了。

“我明天給你，別去了。”費爾南多說。

“給我？”塞爾吉奧皺眉，他瞪大了眼，“你又想用魔法？你可不能偷東西！”

“我用得著偷嗎？”費爾南多不屑地哼了一聲，順手捏了捏塞爾吉奧的手臂，我在你心裡就有那麼壞嗎？

“當然不是啦。”塞爾吉奧笑了。

離開超市後，他們見時間也晚了，肚裡空空如也，正打算去找餐廳吃飯了，於是他們就在街上走，尋找著適合他們口味的餐廳。

費爾南多最終在一間日式料理店的面前停下了腳步，一個穿著和服的年輕女孩把一本菜單遞給了他。

“怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧湊過去瞄了瞄，“你想吃日本料理？”

“嗯，我想吃魚。”費爾南多露出了像孩子般的純潔微笑。

另一邊，里卡多和克里斯早就吃完飯了，克里斯執意要載里卡多回家，後來里卡多卻在車裡睡著了。

克里斯嘆息，他把一件外套蓋在了黑髮男人的身上，他輕輕地伸手把那一縷蓋過眉頭的髮絲拂去，溫暖的指尖碰到了男人的臉頰，里卡多緊閉著雙眼，他已經墜入了夢鄉，如果把耳朵靠近他的唇邊或鼻尖，便能聽到那些平緩的呼吸聲。

他真好看，克里斯心想，指尖輕輕地撫過那雙唇，他真想把一個溫柔又飄渺的吻落在那兒，他握了握拳，深吸了一口氣，最終還是忍不住了，他吻了那雙唇，只是輕輕的一下，他虔誠得像一個忠誠的信徒。

里卡多在他面前永遠美麗得就像一個活在傳說中的祭司，神聖又純潔，又像是一段古老的魔咒，克里斯的心被他圈禁了起來。

猜不透，他無法猜透里卡多的心思，里卡多的忽冷忽熱讓他著了魔，他想再去了解多一點，想勾起里卡多的熱情。

里卡多沒有醒來，對克里斯的所作所為毫不知情。

里卡多似乎忘帶了鑰匙，剛剛克里斯就已經小心翼翼地在他的口袋裡翻了一遍，生怕再去找又會弄醒了他，於是，克里斯決定先把里卡多帶去自己家。

里卡多似乎喝了太多的紅酒，或許是太累，以致於當克里斯把他搬去自己的床上時還沒有被吵醒。

克里斯體貼地幫他蓋好被子，以防他著涼了生病，又弄了一盆暖水和一條乾淨的毛巾，細心地幫他擦汗。

這是甚麼？

克里斯疑惑地看著那些紫黑色的東西，它們出現在里卡多的脖子上，涉及的範圍也不算多，形狀像是魚鱗，克里斯好奇地摸了摸，很冰。

里卡多忽然張開了眼睛，在他見到了克里斯的臉時馬上嚇得從床上坐了起來。

“我...我怎麼在這裡？”里卡多慌張地問，這是哪兒？

“我家，你剛才睡著了，好像是喝醉了，我在你身上沒找到鑰匙。”

里卡多摸了摸自己的臉頰，很燙，他的頭很重，他拍了拍褲袋，發現克里斯沒有說謊，這才冷靜了下來。

“抱歉。”他說。

“你的脖子是怎麼回事？”克里斯鼓起了勇氣，指了指那些奇怪的鱗片，里卡多摸了一把，他愣住了。

“我...我...”他臉色蒼白，因為他知道那是甚麼，他下意識想逃，但卻沒法下床，他僵在那兒，眼睛紅了起來。

克里斯會覺得自己是怪物嗎？

“怎麼了？”克里斯看著他一臉害怕的模樣，他想過去摸摸里卡多的頭，但卻被躲開了。  
“不要碰我！”

他掙扎著想從床上下來，漲紅了臉，呼吸急促，眼眶紅了，咬緊嘴唇，他兇狠地瞪了一眼那個和他同樣慌亂的人類，克里斯愣住了，他從未看過這樣的里卡多。

克里斯抓住了他，但未曾想到里卡多的力氣還比他大，一把推開了他，此刻的他就是是一隻受了重傷的可憐小獸，對周遭事物都充滿了戒心，他下了床，他不想再留在這裡。

“別走！”

克里斯衝著他的背影大喊，里卡多停下了腳步，他緊抱著自己，猛地抬回頭來，左臉開始出現了鱗片，同樣也是紫黑色，他受驚過度，衣櫥的門忽然打開，再合上，發出激烈的響聲，窗是緊閉的，房間裡卻傳來了風聲，把窗簾吹得一直在舞動，就像是不知疲倦的舞者。

在喜歡的人面前露出了真面目，這足夠讓他崩潰了，他見到了從克里斯那雙眼睛裡跑出來的恐懼，那就像是一把鋒利的匕首。

“你到底怎麼了？”克里斯歇力保持了平靜，難不成是他也喝醉了酒？他走下了床，慢慢地走到里卡多的面前。

“如你所見，我是怪物。”里卡多艱難地開口，他哽咽了。

他記起了——上一個說愛他的男人也看到了那些鱗片爬上了他的身體，那個男人驚慌地從椅子上跌到了地上，他那時嘗試去解釋，但男人發出了可怕的叫聲，不停叫他滾開，就像是遇見了恐佈的東西，驚恐萬狀。

那時他哭了，淚水滴在地上，他蹲在地上抽泣著，哀求那人聽他解釋，可惜徒勞無功，那人落荒而逃，從此消失無蹤。

他陷入了悲痛的回憶，他失了神。喃喃自語，克里斯向他靠近了幾步。

聽見了他在說：“我不是怪物...”

克里斯心疼得皺了皺眉，他伸出手想去撫摸男人的臉頰，里卡多嚇得退後了一步。

“我早就知道了，我知道你不是人類。”

里卡多難以置信地睜大了雙眼，他說不出半句來，他不禁希望這只是一場夢。

“你還記得嗎？”克里斯扯了扯嘴角，那是一抹酸澀的笑容，“有次你生病了，我來探望你，你也像剛才那樣...但那次你沒有醒過來，所以你到底是...”

“我是人魚。”里卡多小聲地說，他低下了頭，“我不會傷害你的，我絕對不會。”

他在此刻只想表達他不是甚麼兇殘的怪物，他只是一條可憐的人魚而已。

“我知道，你當然不會了。”克里斯笑了。

風聲消失了，里卡多平復了。

“你不害怕？”

“我更害怕你從我身邊逃走。”

里卡多別開了頭，該死，克里斯總會讓自己小鹿亂撞。

“你，不要跟別人說起剛才的事，行嗎？”

“說了也沒人信，我會幫你保密的，別怕。”克里斯知道了這時是一個好時機，他把里卡多拉入懷中，雖然這件事實在太離奇了，但他還是仍舊很在乎懷裡的人。

里卡多感受到了來自他身上的溫暖，他試著去伸手擁抱對方，他做到了，克里斯摟得他越來越緊了，他終於等到里卡多真正接納他的日子了，他已經盼了好久，因為里卡多在之前總是婉拒著他的愛意。

“你要不要回家？”

里卡多搖了搖頭，這很不常見，克里斯簡直不敢相信。

“我想和你待在一塊兒...”


	5. Chapter 5

“他知道你是人魚？”

費爾南多差點把嘴裡的果汁都要噴出來了，里卡多在攪拌他的咖啡，他面露微笑，點了點頭。

“怎麼會知道的？”費爾南多很驚訝，“你昨晚在他家裡過夜啦？”

“嗯，他見到我的鱗片了...”里卡多有些不好意思，他捂住了脖子，他的魚鱗在昨晚已經漸漸地消失了，又變回了原本白淨光滑的皮膚。

“鱗片？”費爾南多不明所以，他從來不知道變成了人的人魚還會冒出魚鱗來，但想起塞爾吉奧也跟他提過在里卡多的身上曾經出現過這種情況，他越發困惑了，“魚鱗不都只是在魚尾上的嗎？”

“我也不知道是怎麼了，好久之前曾經有過一次同樣的情況，鱗片會出現在我脖子和臉上，顏色和我的尾巴一樣。”里卡多說，上次的事一直刻在他的腦海中，那次的經歷太過慘痛，使得他的心碎了一地，痛苦異常，如非必要，他不想多談上次的經歷。

“我從來沒聽過會有這些事情發生...”費爾南多喃喃自語，確實他是嚇到了，“那麼克里斯呢？他是怎麼想的？”

“他原來曾看過一次，我不知情的。”里卡多的臉上露出了淡淡的笑意，“我也是昨晚才知道，他不害怕我。”

“人魚有甚麼可怕的？”費爾南多打趣道，“我覺得我們長得比人類要好看多呢，而且又有好看的尾巴...”

“或許...我和他真的能在一起？”里卡多眯了一下眼睛，歪著頭。

“當然可以！”費爾南多拼命點頭，“你終於下定決心了？”

“他好像跟別人不一樣，除了塞爾吉奧，他是不會排斥我的人。”

“如果你們真的在一起了，我會很高興的，況且塞爾吉奧說你也喜歡上克里斯很久了啦！”費爾南多笑了起來，他見到了里卡多的害羞。

“我不知道怎麼開口...”

“直接說唄，他一定會接受你的！”

里卡多還在猶豫。

費爾南多把剩下的果汁都喝光了，擦了擦嘴，里卡多知道他要去哪，也沒有多問甚麼，只見他拿起一個袋子，踩著拖鞋跑了出去。

他大力地拍了拍塞爾吉奧的大門，裡面不久便傳出了一陣急促的腳步聲，塞爾吉奧把門打開了。

“你幹嘛？”塞爾吉奧有點生氣，“旁邊不是有門鈴嗎？”

“怎麼那麼兇？”費爾南多笑不出了，他嚷著說，“我可是送禮物來給你的，在海裡都沒有人敢這樣罵我呢...”

“是是是，你是尊貴的人魚，我不該對你發火。”塞爾吉奧也沒了以前的好脾氣，他今天看起來似乎對所有事物都感到不爽。

“我能進去嗎？”

“你想幹嘛？”

“昨晚不是說好了，我要把你沒買到的吐司和零食都送給你...”費爾南多忽略對方的怒意，他笑得像個孩子，他把手中的袋子打開給塞爾吉奧看，老實說他以前可不會討好任何人魚，更何況是人類，他天不怕地不怕，就連海洋魔女的東西都敢叫比利亞幫忙偷，而現在卻忙著來討塞爾吉奧的歡心。

“你從哪裡弄到的？”塞爾吉奧看了看袋子，裡面的確有一包吐司，還有幾包零食，他疑惑地看費爾南多，“你又用魔法了？”

“哪有...”費爾南多沮喪了起來，他委屈地看著塞爾吉奧，“都說了我不會亂用魔法，怎麼不相信我？我是拿著里卡多借我的錢去了附近的便利商店買來的，我可以把單子給你看，還不信的話就去問里卡多啊...”

“好吧，南多，謝謝你。”塞爾吉奧舒了一口氣，同時意識到自己是有些粗魯了，他也不知道自己剛才是怎麼了，突然那股生氣勁兒就衝上來了，他趕緊賠起了笑臉，“沒想到你還會去買東西...”

“因為我的觀察力很強，陪你去了那麼多次，我當然知道怎麼買啦！”

“進來吧。”塞爾吉奧收下了袋子，請了費爾南多進來。

一進來就有一股香味撲鼻而來，由塞爾吉奧的廚房裡傳出來的，塞爾吉奧把那袋東西放在了餐桌上，然後走到了廚房，費爾南多被香味吸引了過去。

“你在做甚麼？”

”我在弄烤雞，還有意粉和沙拉。”塞爾吉奧說，他在忙，費爾南多站在他的旁邊。

“我需要幫忙嗎？”費爾南多期待著。

“嗯...”塞爾吉奧思考了一小會兒，他指了指在費爾南多面前的一個碗，“把它給我。”

費爾南多拿了給他，“你怎麼了，今晚好豐盛...”

“嗯，因為好久沒有在家裡吃飯了，最近老是帶你出去吃。”

“好香，我也想吃，Sese...”

“好吧，可是你要幫忙才能吃。”塞爾吉奧心想反正做了那麼多可能也是吃不完。

塞爾吉奧還有兩個菜沒有做，他打算再弄一個奶油蘑菇湯，他教了費爾南多如何用刀子切菜，費爾南多很快就學會了。

“小心，別切到了手指。”塞爾吉奧提醒道，他打算去準備做湯了。

“我小時候有去過廚房看他們做菜。”費爾南多忽然說，他在切蘑菇。

“很好奇你們人魚都會吃甚麼，看著你甚麼都能吃，也不排斥。”

“吃魚，還有蝦。”費爾南多回答，“我最討厭吃螃蟹，小時候被它弄傷過，疼死了，海草也吃，也會有糖果吃，巧克力也有，會有餐廳，只是吃的東西都不一樣...”

“那麼現代化的？”塞爾吉奧忍不住笑了出聲。

“我們雖然算得上是上古時代就有的物種，但就不允許我們進化嗎？”費爾南多不滿地說道，白了塞爾吉奧一眼，“我們可不沒有你們那麼煩，吃飯還要用叉子...我都是直接放進嘴裡咬的，省事得多。”

“我們那是愛乾淨...”塞爾吉奧反駁說。

費爾南多不以為然，哼了一聲之後又去切他的蘑菇了。

“聽說你家裡還有哥哥？”

費爾南多點了點頭，“有很多呢，其中一個對我最好的叫杰拉德，他對我們都很好，他的年紀最大，比我們都成熟，對了，他要當父親了，我想孩子到現在也快要生下來了吧...”

“他的妻子也是人魚？”

“當然！嫂子長得那麼好看，哥哥也是，我想他們的孩子會是一條很漂亮的小人魚吧...”害羞的人魚笑了笑，他很期待兄長的孩子出生在這個世上，說不定他回去了之後，孩子也出生了，那麼他就能把小人魚抱在懷裡了，他也會幫忙照顧孩子的，臉上的紅暈似乎越來越深，他看著塞爾吉奧，露出了笑容，這是一個羞澀的微笑。

“會像你一樣漂亮嗎？”塞爾吉奧的左眼眨了一下，他向人魚靠攏，笑容燦爛。

“我...我...不知道。”費爾南多說話也變得不利索了。

塞爾吉奧只是覺得他有趣，也沒多想，就轉頭忙去做飯了。

兩小時後，費爾南多把里卡多也拉了過來，他們的豐盛晚餐已經做好了。

“我約了克里斯...”里卡多有點不高興。

“把他也叫來。”費爾南多說。

“你想和他二人世界？”塞爾吉奧一語中的，人情世故啥的，費爾南多怎麼會懂。

“不，好吧，我把他叫來。”里卡多慌亂了起來。

不久，克里斯也過來了，塞爾吉奧打開門，邀請了他進來，里卡多站在一旁，就連費爾南多也上去打招呼，但他卻半句話都沒講，在對上克里斯的目光時也只是笑。

“謝謝你們，聽里卡多說今晚是你們做的菜。”克里斯和里卡多坐到了一起，塞爾吉奧幫他拿了一罐啤酒，里卡多也想喝一點兒，就麻煩了塞爾吉奧幫他洗了一個杯子，克里斯倒了一些給他，而不能喝酒的費爾南多只好喝起了可樂。

在克里斯也知道費爾南多的身分後，面對著那雙透出驚訝的眼睛，費爾南多毫不在意，反而還露出了得意的笑。

“真的嗎？”克里斯驚呼。

“是的，他還是王子呢。”里卡多笑了笑。

“塞爾吉奧，你瞧，真是難以置信！”克里斯轉向去看正在吃東西的男人，他搖了搖頭，“對了，你也會是人魚？”

“我和你一樣，都不是人魚。”

“你不會為了這些感到驚訝？”

“我早就知道了。”塞爾吉奧聳了聳肩。

“里卡多，你應該早就告訴我的...”克里斯盯著里卡多的眼睛，他的眼神很堅定，昨晚他根本就睡不著，反而是里卡多，迷迷糊糊的就在他的身邊閉上了眼睛，他們沒有為了這個話題而談得很多。

“對了，”塞爾吉奧忽然開口說，他托著頭，“你從來都不跟我說你的過去，老實說，要不是你那晚出現了鱗片，我真的不會相信你會是一條人魚。”

“好吧，”里卡多喝了一小口酒，他緩了口氣，把叉子放下，“我的確是一條人魚，是因為了某些原因，我才來到了這裡。”

他看了看克里斯，克里斯也同樣看著自己，到了這個地步，他意識到要是想和對方走在一起，他就必須要坦白，當然，還有他的兩位好友，他們也應該要知道。

“南多，你去過神殿嗎？”

“我沒有去過那個地方，除了在我的成年禮時去了一次之外。”費爾南多搖了搖頭，“你去過嗎？”

“哪是甚麼地方？”克里斯問。

“那是供奉神明的地方。”費爾南多說，“也是祭祀的地方。”

“沒想到人魚也會如此迷信。”塞爾吉奧說。

“是的，”里卡多看了他一眼，嘴角揚起，“那時我被選為做祭祀的供品...”

“甚麼東西？”塞爾吉奧不相信還會有這些事發生，“還會有這樣的事情發生嗎？”

“現在，這個制度已經被廢除了...”費爾南多翻了一個白眼。

里卡多見大家漸漸安靜了起來便再開口說了：“我不想死，家人帶了我去深海精靈那裡，也就是海洋魔女。”

說到這時他還看了看費爾南多，後者點了點頭，是的，就是那個會弄黑藥水的精靈，事實上海洋魔女和深海精靈都是一樣的，只是叫法不同。

“我用了我最重要的東西與他交換，他把我的魚尾換成了兩條腿，讓我可以以人類的身分活下去。”里卡多抿了抿嘴，把尾巴換成腿時的痛楚，他永遠不會忘記，“我不可能找到一個真的愛我的人。”

“你還是找到了。”塞爾吉奧說，里卡多和克里斯對視了一眼，克里斯笑了，里卡多移開了視線。

“但鱗片會出現在我身上，上次也是，我不確定這件事跟那個咒語有沒有關係。”

“都會好起來的。”克里斯說道。

“或許有方法能解咒...”費爾南多喃喃自語。

後來，眾人意識到飯桌上的氣氛有些沉重，很快他們便換了另外一個話題，里卡多在今晚多了很多笑容，或許是因為他能得到克里斯的接納，他的秘密公開了，他開始有勇氣去面對過去，包括以前身為人魚的自己。

克里斯雖然還是很難即時去接受這一切，但他還是決定要和里卡多在一起，他早在第一次看見了那些鱗片時就知道了——他對里卡多的愛不會改變。

吃過飯後，留下了費爾南多和塞爾吉奧收拾東西，另外那兩位已經回去了。

“你，今晚睡在這裡。”塞爾吉奧說，他的語氣很強硬，根本不給費爾南多反駁的機會，“你不要過去，他們今晚肯定會有很多話說...”

在把東西都收拾好後，他們躺在床上，費爾南多趴在塞爾吉奧的旁邊，很認真地在看那些漫畫，塞爾吉奧就玩著手機。

電話鈴聲響了起來，那是納瓦斯打來的電話，塞爾吉奧高興得很，連忙接聽。

“Sese...”納瓦斯的口吻聽著很興奮，“我要談戀愛了...”

“啊？”

“就在剛剛，她接受了我的告白！我第一時間就想到要把這個好消息告訴你...”

塞爾吉奧愣住了，他的大腦一片空白，假裝著也很開心，隨便祝福了幾句就結束了他們之間的談話，如同他的暗戀，也在電話掛斷後被打上了句號。

“Sese...”費爾南多轉過頭來，納悶地看著塞爾吉奧拿起被子蓋過自己的腦袋。

而另一邊就要好多了。

里卡多和克里斯找了一套電影來看，里卡多還把啤酒和零食放到了克里斯的面前，克里斯拿起一罐啤酒，喝了一大口，里卡多在吃他的冰淇淋。

“你還沒飽嗎？”

“克里斯？”

“嗯？”

里卡多顯得有些不好意思，他遲遲沒有開口，克里斯疑惑地轉過去，只見里卡多在盯著自己看，嘴上還有一些冰淇淋沾到了上面。

“你...真的...”里卡多深呼吸了，他注視著男人的眼睛，“你不會把我是人魚的事情告訴別人嗎？”

克里斯嘆了口氣，無奈地點頭，他還以為里卡多要跟他說點特別的事。

“以前，我也有遇過一個人，他說他愛我，但是當我接受了，他看見了我的魚鱗，他嚇壞了，嘴裡一直在說我是怪物，他跑走了...”里卡多轉過頭，一口一口地繼續吃他的冰淇淋，他看著電視螢幕，鼻尖好像有些紅了，他哽咽了，克里斯很是心疼，伸手摸了摸他的頭，安靜地聽他說完。

“我真的不是甚麼怪物，為甚麼？要把我當成是供品，把我奉獻給那些神靈呢？我不認為祂們有拯救過世人，至少在我落難時祂們沒有出現...”

“我不會傷害你，里卡多，我會保護你的。”克里斯溫柔地說，小心翼翼地為里卡多擦去那些冰涼的淚水。

里卡多轉過來，他紅著眼眶，這是他第一次在別人面前完全放下了戒心，第一次露出軟弱無助的模樣。

“你說你喜歡我，是真的嗎？”

克里斯拼命地點頭，里卡多把冰淇淋放在一旁，擦了一把眼淚，他看著克里斯，忽然破涕為笑，克里斯摸了摸他的臉頰，卻未曾想到他會突然握著自己的衣領，用力一扯。

兩人的唇終於貼到了一起，克里斯嘗到了里卡多嘴裡的甜味，里卡多閉起了眼睛，享受著這個吻，他沒有想到自己的主動會嚇到了對方。

里卡多鬆開了手，離開了克里斯的唇，他微笑，淚痕仍掛在臉上。

“你主動起來可要嚇死人了...”克里斯撫摸著他的黑髮，他的眼睛亮了起來，“可以跟我談談海裡的故事嗎？”

*  
莫德里奇剛準備好晚餐，這時拉基蒂奇剛巧從公司裡趕回來。

“你的專欄很受歡迎，”拉基蒂奇說，他坐到了餐桌前，這時莫德里奇從廚房把餐具都拿出來，他也坐了下來，“我公司的同事也在看...”

“嗯，編輯也告訴我了，他說網上已經有人在討論了。”莫德里奇點了點頭，他也有些吃驚，“果然大家對神秘生物都會有興趣。”

“美人魚的故事，我想大家都會愛聽...”拉基蒂奇動手吃飯了。

一個落魄潦倒的貴族少爺，在一次海難中遇見了一條美人魚，她的歌聲優美動聽，她拯救了他，從此，他們的命運就重疊了一起。

“只是一個簡單又老套的故事。”莫德里奇聳了聳肩。

“他們會在一起嗎？”

“當然，”莫德里奇有些好笑，他注視著拉基蒂奇的眼睛，“不會。”

“你這樣讓我很受打擊！”拉基蒂奇哭笑不得，“那是一個如此浪漫的開頭啊，不過你的文章一向不簡單，我想這個不只是一個浪漫俗套的愛情故事...”

“我當然不會認為這些都是充滿著浪漫氣息的動人愛情，”莫德里奇嘆了口氣，為甚麼人類總對人魚有著浪漫又神秘的印象，這種刻板印象實在討厭，人魚，人魚和人類都一樣，有著善與惡，他換上了另一副笑容：“放心，我會把今晚的兩份稿子寫好，盡力去解答你的疑問。”

“你不會累嗎？拉基蒂奇忽然擔心了起來。

“況且也不是第一次啦...”莫德里奇眨了眨眼睛，聳聳肩，然後他盯著室友看，露出了哀愁的神情，“我想你應先把你自己和女友的事情給管理好。”

“你很討厭她？”拉基蒂奇還是敏銳地感受到了在男人口中的一絲嘲弄與不屑。

“我可沒有這樣說過。”

拉基蒂奇覺得心口上被插了一把刀子，提不起來到底在哪裡難受，莫德里奇知道自己的話不中聽，見著拉基蒂奇那麼為難也不再多說了，重新把注意力集中在餐桌上。

“珍妮以前真的不是這樣，我不知道怎麼辦，盧卡。”拉基蒂奇捂住了臉，他看起來很痛苦，“珍妮自從小產後身體就不太好...我們曾經擁有過幸福，我不知道，你教我，我該怎麼辦，所有人都不支持我們，連你也是，最可怕的是我也認為前路茫茫。”

“別這樣，她上次小產了跟你沒關係，不需要太過自責。”莫德里奇嘆息。

“我一直都想和她組成一個家庭，但她似乎不太想，我們之間好像有許多分歧...”拉基蒂奇似乎陷入了歇斯底里，莫德里奇握著了他的手腕，他抬起頭，只見莫德里奇溫柔地注視著他。

“我知道，我當然知道。”莫德里奇點頭，他微笑，“伊萬...你別這樣了，是她不識貨，看不見你的好。”

“我欠她的太多了，要是我那次沒有陪她去產檢，她從樓梯摔下來，孩子沒了，都是因為我，或許我在場就不會發生這樣的事。”

“真的不關你的事，你不需要這樣過份自責。”莫德里奇認真地注視著他，他一字一句地說，“聽著，一切都過去了，你們都困住了自己，我覺得你已經做得很好了。”

“每當她提起，我就很難受。”拉基蒂奇的眼眶泛紅，他很少會這樣，“以前的我只是一個窮小子，她的出身比我高卻不介意我窮困，她肯陪我捱餓，甚至願意放棄眼下的一切跟我遠走他鄉，初到西班牙時的日子是她一直陪伴我，我才撐了下去......她變了，我當然知道，但我還是願意等。”

莫德里奇這才了解為何拉基蒂奇會對珍妮如此死心塌地，直到今晚之前，他從來沒有從對方口中聽到過這些事。

“伊萬，我不知道...該怎麼安慰你...”

拉基蒂奇嘆息，他隨即換上一副笑容，想讓自己看起來并沒有那麼淒慘，但很不幸，這根本無用。

雖然珍妮平常老是發脾氣，又愛挑起事來跟拉基蒂奇拌嘴吵架，但莫德里奇始終還是認為珍妮在鬧公主病也是因為出於對拉基蒂奇的感情，是為了讓拉基蒂奇一直圍著她轉，吸引著拉基蒂奇的目光，想讓他對她上心一些，只是方法過火，把男友推得越來越遠。

吃過飯後，拉基蒂奇在客廳裡看連續劇，莫德里奇沒有回到房間趕稿，反而坐到了客廳的地毯上，一邊寫稿一邊陪拉基蒂奇看電視。

“你可以進去寫的，我怕吵著你，沒事的，盧卡，我知道你想幹嘛。”

“在房間裡寫東西容易犯困。”莫德里奇笑了笑，忙著打字，他現在寫的是後天和大後天的稿子，明天的故事已經寫好了，他的工作效率到了該提上來的時候總不會開天窗。

“明天，又該見到我的同事在討論了。”

“是你幫我在宣傳的吧。”

拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼，默認了。

隔天，莫德里奇約了一個許久不見的老朋友吃午飯，他提前來到了朋友的公司樓下等人。

他喝著汽水，今天的天氣真是熱得很，又不好意思進去等，畢竟他不是裡面的員工之一，所以也只好待在外面。

他想回到海裡了，或許現在海水的溫度也足夠涼快。

不久後，大門也陸續走出了許多人來，看來是放午休了，莫德里奇努力在那些人中尋找朋友的身影，但他卻瞧見了一個酷似珍妮的女人。

認真看了幾眼，是的，真的是她沒錯了。

珍妮穿著一身職業女性的打扮，她似乎沒有發現莫德里奇，她站在路邊，和那些同事道了別，她好像是在等人。

這時一輛車子泊在了公司門口，車門開了，走下來一個風度翩翩的男人。

他們擁抱了，珍妮的笑容在陽光下閃閃發亮，臉上冒出了少女該有的青澀，男人在她額上落下一吻，但那個男人顯然不是拉基蒂奇，莫德里奇覺得自己碰到了狗屎運，沒想到朋友會跟珍妮在同一間公司上班，而碰巧他來找那位朋友吃飯，總之，他見到了珍妮出軌。

那伊萬怎麼辦，莫德里奇覺得氣憤，但他卻有一絲竊喜，萬一珍妮的真面目一旦被揭發，就注定了他們的戀情也宣告結束。

“盧卡！”是朋友的叫喊。

珍妮好死不死聽見了，她驚訝，沒想到會讓男友的好友瞧見了，莫德里奇先拜託朋友站在一旁等他，珍妮跟男人低聲說了幾句，走到了莫德里奇的前方。

“伊萬知道嗎？”

珍妮再也不親切，她冷漠地看著莫德里奇。

“我會跟她說的，你找了一個有錢人。”莫德里奇不甘示弱，他彎起嘴角微笑，“你要享福了，作為你的男朋友應該要知道的，我要這個傻瓜好好的看清楚你這副嘴臉...”

“我知道你對伊萬的感情，我能從你身上找到曾經的我。”珍妮笑了笑，“伊萬不會對你有意思的，就算我和他分開了，他也只把你當成朋友。”

“那也跟你出軌是兩碼事，我可不想朋友繼續受騙。”莫德里奇咬著吸管喝了一口汽水，他聳聳肩，“他很愛你，不要傷害他，放他走吧，既然你不再愛他的話。”

“警告你，不許和他提起。”

“不可能，我不會讓任何人傷害伊萬。”

珍妮盯著他，她以為莫德里奇就像外表看起來那麼的溫柔，還有些內向，但剛才從他的口吻中卻得知事實竟不是如此。

“你跟他說了，那你就是傷害了他的那個人。”

“不，傷害他的人是你。”莫德里奇笑道，說完轉身拉著友人離開現場。

他決心要去做的事情就不會輕易放棄，反正做錯的也不是他自己，而拉基蒂奇總要面對，不過或許需要一些時間。

所以，當拉基蒂奇回到家後並沒有馬上得到室友的問候，反而得到了一個讓他難以置信的消息。

拉基蒂奇還以為對方在開甚麼惡劣的玩笑，但很快他就知道莫德里奇是很認真地跟他談這件事，他呆若木雞，愣了好久也沒說出半句話來，他徑自走去坐在沙發上，痛苦地捂住了額頭。

莫德里奇走近他，想摸他的頭髮，但卻被拉基蒂奇甩開了，他猛地抬頭，感到憤怒。

“你不信我？”莫德里奇從他的眼中找到了答案。

“為甚麼...要信你？”

這句話狠狠地戳中了他的心。

“伊萬...”

拉基蒂奇躲過他的雙眼，似乎想說出甚麼話來，但最後還是選擇放棄，他站起來，沒講甚麼也離開了，大門關上，屋子很安靜，只剩下莫德里奇孤獨地站在原地。


	6. Chapter 6

“真沒想到會是這樣發展呢...”

男人拿著一份報紙在看，他嘴裡還咬著一塊面包，這是他的午餐，里卡多坐在他的面前，他瞄了那份報紙，會意一笑。

他今早就聽見了費爾南多在抱怨——就是拉基蒂奇之前向他們推薦過的那個在報紙上連載的專欄。

之前費爾南多一見到那個標題就馬上把報紙搶去看了，他憑著一顆好奇心想知道一下這裡的人都會把人魚描寫成甚麼形象。

本以為是人魚和人類相愛，走向似是童話，漂亮優雅的人魚公主會等到落魄少爺的愛，當然，情節加入一些俗套狗血的情節自然是最常見不過了，可是這篇卻不是如此。

里卡多想起了在今早費爾南多的那副表情，他忍不住彎起了嘴角，金髮人魚接受不了那段看似美妙的感情卻是虛幻的假象。

畢竟王子殿下的年紀尚輕，總是盼著那些在童話故事中出現的東西也會在現實中發生，還沒有感受過現實中的殘酷。

“太可怕了，還是我的里卡多最好了，你不會謀算我，因為你是真的愛我...”克里斯壓低了聲量，他趁沒人留意的時候趕快摸了摸里卡多的頭髮，他把口中的面包咬碎。

”是的，你也不會想我當你的搖錢樹...”里卡多沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，他真是受不了克里斯的甜言蜜語了，“費爾南多也有看，他表示對故事發展難以接受，還有，當他知道美人魚故事的真正版本結局後就更加難受了...”

“甚麼版本？”

“人魚在最後化成泡沫那個版本。”

“那你們人魚之間流傳的版本是甚麼？”克里斯皺了皺眉。

“他們在一起唄，我怎麼知道？”里卡多聳了聳肩膀，“我只知道費爾南多聽回來的結局是這樣的...就在他小時候，他的哥哥會說故事給他聽。”

“現實總是殘酷的。”克里斯盯著那份報紙，他注意到了那名作者的名字——魔笛。

拉基蒂奇的身影終於出現了眾人眼前，他微笑著對大家打招呼，這很反常，拉基蒂奇在午遲到了，遲了十五分鐘左右。

“嘿，早安。”克里斯伸出手，揮了揮，友好地笑道，拉基蒂奇似是反應遲鈍，過了幾秒他才停下腳步，他抬起眼。

“早安。”里卡多也說。

拉基蒂奇對他們露出了微笑，就像往日一般，但他的眼睛卻不比從前的要明亮，他瞄到了在克里斯手上的那份報紙，他的視線並沒有停留得很久。

“你的朋友寫得真好，雖然只是第三章。”但已經很吸引了。里卡多眼尖的注意到了拉基蒂奇在剛才的反應，他露出了一個淡淡的微笑，眼角也跟著彎了起來。

拉基蒂奇只是笑笑而已，沒有在這個話題上說很多，不久克里斯就被拉基蒂奇叫走了，里卡多拿起那份報紙，他趁著時間還早，也正好無聊，他打算再把那個故事再閱讀一遍。

克里斯來到了拉基蒂奇的辦公室，拉基蒂奇忍不住打了一個呵欠，他邀請克里斯坐下來，克里斯在坐好之後仔細地打量著他，他發現拉基蒂奇在今天的心情不太好，好像一副睡眠不足的模樣，眼底下的鳥黑隱約可見。

“你病了？”克里斯小心翼翼地開口，“你的樣子看著不太好。”

拉基蒂奇搖了搖頭，臉上的笑意淺淺的留在臉頰上，他顯得很疲累。

“昨晚沒睡好，沒事，謝謝關心。”他回答。

他們談了大約有十多分鐘就結束了，克里斯從那間辦公室裡退了出來，里卡多已經開始了他今天首先要處裡的工作。

“你們談甚麼了？”里卡多見到克里斯正往他那個方向走來。

“只是一些工作上的事情。”克里斯說，“我覺得他今天不太好。”

“不太好？”

“他的心情不太好，你沒有留意到他這兩天都很怪嗎？”

“我想我们還是不要躲在背後討論上司...”

“好吧，我也只是說說而已，當然，我只關心你啦...”

里卡多瞟了他一眼，剛好對上了那副笑得燦爛的臉頰，他收回目光，又去忙著工作了。

“現在在一起了，沒想到你的嘴反而更甜了。”

早上的時光在一堆工作中結束，一到了午飯時間，一些人便停止了敲打鍵盤，在座位上舒展了一下筋骨，討論等下要去哪裡吃午餐，一些或許已經拿起了手機去訂座，很快地便走了一大半的人。

“你不一起嗎？”有人這樣問拉基蒂奇，但拉基蒂奇婉拒了。

里卡多拿起了自己的背包，他走到克里斯的面前，後者正在忙著收拾著桌上的東西。

“我們去哪兒吃？”里卡多問。

“不知道呢，你有甚麼意見？”

“我還以為你會做便當給我...”

里卡多還對之前那次與克里斯在公司裡一起吃的那個便當，他暗自嘆了口氣，雖然克里斯的飲食習慣很健康是一件好事，但他卻對這些營養午餐沒有太大的興趣，特別是在忙活了半天之後，他真的不想和雞胸肉和蔬菜打交道。

“你想吃？”克里斯很開心，“我今天晚起了，沒來得及做，要是你喜歡，我可以每天都做給你吃。”

“不，我討厭沒有味道的雞胸肉。”

“好吧，那你現在想吃甚麼？”克里斯感到失落，他有時候會希望每人都愛吃雞胸肉，要是里卡多肯每天都陪他一起吃，那樣的畫面一定很美妙。

“我想去樓下轉角那間西餐廳...”里卡多眨了眨眼，顯得比起平時更溫柔，他是賣乖沒錯了，為了他的午餐著想，他不是很習慣這樣，做出來倒是有些好笑。

克里斯還是第一次面對這樣的里卡多，他深呼吸了一口氣，“那間餐廳？不要吧，太油膩了。”

但他最終還是妥協了，他們和拉基蒂奇一起乘搭升降機下樓，還有一些同事也一起。

“伊萬！”

他們聞聲抬頭，一個年輕女人站在大堂，就在他們的不遠處，她留有一頭漂亮柔順的長髮，穿著一身時髦的OL裝。女人從里卡多他們的身邊走過，似乎在她的眼中只看到拉基蒂奇一人，高跟鞋踩在地上發出聲響，拉基蒂奇有些驚訝，他不知道珍妮會來到公司裡找他，女人抱住了他，笑盈盈地看他。

*  
“你叫得太多了。”

金髮青年看著桌上的飯菜，他面露難色，抬起眼正好對上了那人的笑意，但那樣的微笑卻讓他好不自在。

“沒關係，我剛踢完球，肚子正餓得難受。”黑髮青年笑了笑，他把地上的足球放在桌腳旁給固定好。

“你平時都吃那麼多的嗎？”他托著頭，任憑那些金色髮絲掠過他的手背，他猶豫著要不要跟對方一樣拿起放在旁邊的刀叉，“我身上可沒有那麼多錢...”

“沒關係，當作是我請你，這算是兩人的份量了。”

“我今晚就要回去，萊萬，我該走了。”他說，拿起了刀叉，挑了看起來比較好吃的東西來吃。

“我會送你回家。”萊萬說。

他看見他的新朋友馬爾科·羅伊斯正在吃飯，他們是在岸邊認識的，那天是一個陽光普照的夏天——萊萬一開始的確是真的這樣認為的，他早早起床，去到了附近的海灘，他就住在海灘的附近，所以他趁有空就會去游泳，至於這次為甚麼那麼早去純粹是他心血來潮，但很不幸地，在他游到一半的時候卻下起了大雨，他一邊吐糟一邊想游回來，但他卻抽筋了，就在他危在旦夕之時羅伊斯就出現了。

萊萬在之後便養成了看天氣預告的習慣。

“我們再也不要見面了，好嗎？”羅伊斯忽然開口，他平靜地對上了對方那雙閃躲出驚訝的眼睛，他笑了笑，看似友善，但卻有一種難以說明的疏離。

“為甚麼？”萊萬難以置信。

“我去看你的比賽了，你也請我吃過飯了，”羅伊斯靠在椅背，嘆了口氣，“萊萬，我想回家。”

“你救了我，我還沒有答謝過你。”萊萬急了起來，這時他才發現現在的羅伊斯跟他們相識之時并沒有甚麼變化。

“現在不就已經...”

“不，你救了我的命，不可能如此隨便。”

羅伊斯突然笑了起來，他拿過旁邊的可樂，喝了一小口，“我可不管，我再也不會來見你了。”

“這周的比賽，我大概會出場，你會來看嗎？”

羅伊斯聳肩，他挽起過長的衣袖，雙手交叉放在胸前，沒有直接回答。

吃過飯後，萊萬希望羅伊斯陪他去附近的一間超市買東西，羅伊斯本想拒絕，但萊萬表示今晚將是他們的最後一次見面，希望他們還能相處得久些，於是，羅伊斯便一臉不情願地抱著萊萬的足球，在超市裡陪他購物，他走得很慢，因為他剛才吃得太多而有些反胃。

萊萬承認他喜歡和羅伊斯待在一起，不完全是因為他曾被羅伊斯救了一次，如果一定要說是甚麼原因的話，事實上就連本人也說不清楚。

他只知道踢球時只要一抬頭，他就能見到羅伊斯站在看台上，金髮遮掩不了主人臉上的緊張，他注視著萊萬，能從他的眼中見到一絲的擔憂，在他進了球之後，他會去找羅伊斯，這時羅伊斯會站在原地朝著他露出了淺淺的笑。

“快點，我要回去了，我已經很久沒回家了。”羅伊斯拿過萊萬手中的牛奶，他瞄了一眼，“這個牌子好喝，就買這個吧。”

萊萬忍住了翻白眼的衝動，他看著金髮青年的背影，煩惱了起來。

總結，羅伊斯不好追求。

“費爾南多？”羅伊斯忽然開口，他驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，可惜眼前的人群卻阻礙了他，他想闖過去，因為他見到了他想找尋的人。

“怎麼了？”萊萬拍了拍他的肩膀，他看向羅伊斯望去的方向。

“對了，之前你答應過我的事...還算數嗎？”羅伊斯顯得有些緊張，他抓住了青年的手，擠出了一絲微笑。

“嗯，我會盡力去幫你的。”萊萬點了點頭。

在聽見了萊萬的保證後，羅伊斯才鬆了口氣，他放下了手中的東西，從衣服的口袋裡掏出了一張照片，他把那張照片放在了萊萬的眼前，萊萬好奇地把照片拿過來看——這是一張合照，他們都擁有一頭漂亮的金色頭髮，親密地靠在一起，歡樂在他們臉上表露無遺，其中一條人魚的臉上似乎還有著一些細碎的雀斑，但也無礙他的美麗，除此之外他還有一條鮮艷的紅尾巴。

“這是小時候的你嗎？”萊萬笑著指了指照片上的另一位，那耀眼的金色如同羅伊斯的金髮一樣，都令他難以忘懷。

“是的，”羅伊斯也笑了起來，他回憶起童年，“那是我的兄長，費爾南多。”

“你們...似乎不太像。”

“我們沒有血緣關係，是他的父親收養了我。”羅伊斯不作隱瞞，老實地回答，他抿了抿嘴，他注視眼前的人，“你會幫我找他的，對吧？”

“但這是一張老照片，我不知道他現在長成甚麼樣子。”

“你不想幫我？”羅伊斯皺眉，扯動了一下嘴角，能讓人看見在他眼中的失望。

萊萬沒有想到竟然會讓對方產生了誤會，他被羅伊斯弄得有些哭笑不得，他搖了搖頭，他想去解釋，但羅伊斯面無表情地說出了希望他們在之後不要再見面之類的話，他的態度很堅決，完全沒有讓萊萬插話的機會。

“等等，你誤會我的意思了，我沒想過要拒絕你。”

羅伊斯盯著他。

“好吧，那你幫了我這個忙之後，我們就不要再見面了。”

萊萬看到了青年眼中的堅毅，他知道這時若要不答應將會是一個不明智的決定，在之後或許能讓羅伊斯對人類改觀，所以他答應了，羅伊斯對他的態度表示滿意。

羅伊斯改變了心意，他不打算馬上回到海裡去了，他決定要把費爾南多找出來了，然後他們兩人一起回去，萊萬把他帶到自己的家裡去，讓他在這裡安頓了下來，因為他先前為了住酒店而把身上的錢都用光了。

“你怎麼知道你哥哥在這裡？”這時萊萬已經洗完了澡，他喝著一杯白開水，站在房門前。

“我本來就是為了他而來的，只是碰巧見到了你溺水了。”羅伊斯說，他坐在柔軟的床上，他穿著萊萬給他的那套睡衣，“他不可能會去印度洋，這一定是杰拉德幫他圓謊，而且我占卜過了，他一定在這裡。”

“噢，人魚原來也會占卜，”萊萬一下子就明白過來，他笑了笑，“真是厲害，對了，你到底甚麼時候會變出尾巴來呢？”

“我不是普通的人魚。”

“但那張照片......”萊萬想了想，更何況被羅伊斯救起來時，他的確見到了那條金色魚尾。

“除了收養我的國王之外，我的確瞞過了很多人。”

“那你是甚麼？”

“精靈，我是深海精靈。”

另一邊，費爾南多就不是很開心了，畢竟他沒想到在這裡會見到了羅伊斯，剛才真的把他嚇死了，那時他連忙拉著塞爾吉奧逃走了，顯得十分狼狽，在回家的路上還一直擔驚受怕，害怕會有人跟在他們的身後，他在這裡還沒有玩夠，是不會想回去的。

“怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧不明白剛才發生了甚麼。

“沒事，沒事。”費爾南多搖了搖頭，他笑了笑，抱著東西去找里卡多。

克里斯和里卡多就在廚房，費爾南多剛進來時就不小心瞧見了他們親嘴的畫面，弄得場面一度十分尷尬，里卡多的耳垂都紅了，他咳嗽了幾聲，克里斯接過費爾南多交給他們的東西，他忍不住地笑了起來，惹得里卡多更加受不了，費爾南多不便多留，跑去了找塞爾吉奧。

“最近塞爾吉奧失戀了。”里卡多洗著碗筷，笑了笑，“費爾南多最近老是過去照顧他，還讓我去教他如何做家務，還有做飯啊，幾乎是把塞爾吉奧當成是自己孩子來養了。”

“他是真的喜歡塞爾吉奧吧。”克里斯把一盒雞蛋拿了出來。

“這是我最不想看到的事情。”里卡多說得有些沮喪，“費爾南多很快就要回去了，他大概還有半個月時間留在這裡。”

塞爾吉奧這時趴在沙發上，費爾南多跪在他的面前，想方設法找出話題想引對方搭理他，他不喜歡塞爾吉奧露出難過的模樣，他想他真的對塞爾吉奧動心了。

“Sese...”費爾南多小心地叫喚，你別這樣啦。

“你不會明白的，”塞爾吉奧受夠了，他煩躁地抬頭，“你懂甚麼是失戀嗎？”

“你知道我不會安慰人。”費爾南多解釋道，最近他無論做甚麼都得不到塞爾吉奧的笑容。

“我自己靜一靜就好了。”塞爾吉奧意識到了自己的不近人情，他緩了口氣，擠出一絲微笑。

深夜，費爾南多又來到了塞爾吉奧的家，因為今晚克里斯留下來過夜，在費爾南多臨走前還親眼見到了里卡多跟著克里斯進了浴室。

塞爾吉奧坐在地毯上，喝著啤酒，也不知道已經喝下了多少，費爾南多站在那兒看他失落憔悴的樣子，他捏著自己的衣服，最終他還是鼓起勇氣，去拿了一個垃圾袋，走了過去。

“Sese...別喝太多。”費爾南多當然知道到底甚麼是酒，他早在那些書本上看到過了，他把那些啤酒罐扔到袋裡。

塞爾吉奧斜眼去看費爾南多收拾的樣子，他喝了一口，費爾南多剛巧抬頭看他，只見金髮下的那雙眼睛露出了半點怒意。

“別喝了，你快去休息了，明天又該頭疼了。”費爾南多想把男人手中的酒給搶過來，塞爾吉奧躲過了。

“你不要這樣子，我好擔心你，赫蘇斯不喜歡你，但哪又怎麼樣呢，”費爾南多說，“你總會找到一個真正喜歡你的人。”

塞爾吉奧的臉頰漸漸地紅了起來，他盯著費爾南多，著了魔似的伸出手，撫上了費爾南多的臉。

金髮人魚嚇了一跳，他轉頭，卻對上了男人的深情目光，他愣住了，溫熱的指尖撫過費爾南多的嘴唇，他把費爾南多拉過來，一隻手捧起了他的臉。

“Sese...”

費爾南多能感受到男人的呼吸正打在了他的臉上，他心跳得很快，也不知道該怎麼辦，這時塞爾吉奧又喝了一口酒。

他們的距離不斷地縮短，兩人的嘴唇都快要貼在了一起，費爾南多發現自己是多麼的渴望這一刻，但他還是把塞爾吉奧推開了。

“我們不能這樣的...”

費爾南多低頭努力地找尋空罐子的身影，他不敢去看男人的眼睛，塞爾吉奧迷茫地看著他，一臉意識模糊的樣子。

金髮青年再次與其對視，這次在他眼中卻不帶半分稚氣，他看似在笑，但又同時顯得很難過，他的眼眶泛紅。

“我不是赫蘇斯，我是費爾南多。”

清晨，塞爾吉奧從床上起來，他的腦袋疼得要命，昨晚喝得太多，只是記得費爾南多來過，但後來的事卻不太清楚，他們好像親嘴了，但又好像沒有。

他摸著腦袋，艱難地下了床，費爾南多這時做了早飯。

“你醒了，頭還疼嗎？都叫你別喝這麼多了。”

他笑了，一切如舊。


	7. Chapter 7

拉基蒂奇躺在床上，他深深地吸了一口氣，他已經好久沒有和莫德里奇說過話了，自從那天之後他們的關係就似乎無法回到最初了，這也是他頭一次和莫德里奇翻了臉。

之前也不曉得原來他的好室友的脾氣也會這麼大，不過自己在那時的語氣實在是很傷人，對方那麼生氣也是情有可原。

他真的不該說出那樣子的話，莫德里奇是他的好朋友，他們之間的友情是經過長時間的努力去維持的，他也應該了解莫德里奇的為人。

最近，莫德里奇一直都不搭理他，拉基蒂奇每次下班回來就見到莫德里奇馬上溜進房間，躲得遠遠的，平常的表情也是氣鼓鼓的，拉基蒂奇也害怕極了，也不敢主動示好。

今天一大早，莫德里奇就出門去了，今天是假期，拉基蒂奇不用去公司上班，他留在家裡好好的休息，其實莫德里奇離開後他也悄悄的鬆了口氣，畢竟他們也冷戰了好久，兩人共處一室也總是有種尷尬的氣氛存在於他們之中，但是心裡又空蕩蕩的，像是在喉嚨裡悶住了一口氣，不上不下的真是難受極了。

他跟珍妮在兩天前就分手了，分手的原因不只是因為那個女人背著自己和別人搞在了一起，其實一開始他還是傻乎乎的選擇相信，那陣子因為和莫德里奇鬧了別扭，覺得回家碰了面很是尷尬，他有幾天會留在珍妮家過夜，那一陣子的珍妮也溫柔多了，但他還是心裡有數的，他很矛盾，他是一個聰明的人，委屈自己裝蠢實在是委屈了自己，他或多或少地在相處中多留下了心眼。

這時，莫德里奇終於回來了，拉基蒂奇聽見了開門的聲音，他疲倦地閉上了雙眼，出乎意料的是莫德里奇闖入了他所在的房間，把一本東西扔在了他的身上。

珍妮和別的富家子弟在一起的照片被拍到了，男方還是有家室的人，拉基蒂奇拿起那本雜誌，從床上坐了起來，盯著那個花俏的封面頁，還有那個女人的模樣，但他早已沒有半分感覺，分手後的他也沒有特別難過，他只覺得疲憊不堪，甚至還有點鬆了一口氣的感覺。

“我知道。”拉基蒂奇說道，抬起頭盯著金髮男人，莫德里奇意識到情況不太對勁，皺了皺眉，“我和珍妮分開了，就在兩天前...”

“是嗎？”莫德里奇顯得漠不關心，拉基蒂奇已經習慣了最近留在了他身上的冷漠，他自嘲似的笑了笑。

“她瞞著我吃避孕藥，她根本不想和我組建家庭，不，她根本不愛我。”

“怎麼回事？”莫德里奇沒有想到事情會是這樣發展，但他知道拉基蒂奇一直想和珍妮重建家庭，而且拉基蒂奇很喜歡小孩。

拉基蒂奇似是陷入了沮喪，他無力地垂下頭來，提不起勁來，莫德里奇在這個時候也是心軟了點兒，畢竟他的本意一直是不想見到對方難過。

“或許是她小產過，有陰影了，不太敢再懷上小孩了。”莫德里奇說道，“不過她的確背叛了你，這是她的錯，不需要太自責。”

接下來拉基蒂奇用了十幾分鐘的時間對莫德里奇講述了事件的發生經過，他蒼白無力的聲調夾雜著過多的悲傷，莫德里奇在床邊找了個位置坐了下來。

那個女人早就出軌了，她厭倦了拉基蒂奇的一切，儘管拉基蒂奇的事業走得一直很順，擁有的一切也足以滿足他們結婚後的生活，珍妮也很清楚只要自己一開口，拉基蒂奇就會想方設法地去滿足她。

“要不要小孩不是主要的問題，我在意的是她瞞著我去和別人在一起，我們明明經歷了那麼多...”

“我當然知道，伊萬，你值得更好的，和她分手也好，當作是一個新的開始吧。”

拉基蒂奇終於笑了起來，他握住了莫德里奇的手，後者有點不自然，男人的力度有些大，像是抓緊了唯一的希望，緊緊的不肯放手，而眼前的人就是屬於他的希望。

“對不起，我那天不該這樣說的，盧卡，我知道你所做的一切都是保護我。”

莫德里奇聽得一清二楚，把對方的悔恨也聽進去了，他笑了笑，嘴角彎起，把手收了回去，低頭看著自己的袖子，抿了抿嘴。

“沒甚麼，這是身為一個朋友該做的。”

“你還在惱我？”拉基蒂奇皺了皺眉，想去看一看金髮男人的表情。

“沒有，都過去了。”莫德里奇抬起頭，臉上露出一抹淡淡的笑意，他拍了拍拉基蒂奇的肩膀，從床邊站了起來，“我去做飯。”

他獨自一個人離開了。

他們好像再也回不到從此了，拉基蒂奇的心裡突然冒出了這一個讓人感到悲傷的想法，他苦惱不已，他真想打自己的嘴巴，但是那個時候他還不能接受真相，冷靜不下來才會衝口而出說出那些傷人的話，他那時該要保持冷靜的。

該死的，真他媽的糟糕。

“我下個月要搬走。”莫德里奇在吃飯的時候說道，他朝著拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，笑了笑，顯得自己不是因為生氣才想搬走。

“為甚麼？”拉基蒂奇差點要跳起來抓起男人的衣領質問了起來，但他已經受過教訓，他要保持冷靜。

“我想轉換一下環境。”

“你還在為了之前的事情...”

“不，不是的，伊萬。”莫德里奇搖了搖頭，他吸了一口氣，放下了手中的叉子，注視著對方的雙眼，“別想多了。”

“我們還是好朋友，不是嗎？”

“嗯...”他低頭。

“看著我的眼睛，盧卡，我們還是好朋友，是嗎？”

莫德里奇點了點頭，強擠出一絲微笑，是的，他和伊萬永遠都是最好的朋友。

“你也跟我道歉了，我想我沒有甚麼理由來拒絕你這個朋友。”

“那你別走，不行嗎？”

“為甚麼？”

“住得好好的，幹嘛要離開呢？”

莫德里奇撩開擋在耳邊的一縷金髮，他抬頭，認真嚴肅地注視著拉基蒂奇的雙眼，拉基蒂奇覺得手腳逐漸冰冷，他無法移開視線，莫德里奇的眼睛像是一道魔咒，把他緊緊地鎖住了，然後再一腳把他踢下地獄，或是送上天堂。

真是一種難以言喻的感覺。

“我決定的事情不會改變。”

“好的，我知道了。”拉基蒂奇緩緩說道，他覺得自己真的是被下了一道咒語。

莫德里奇明確地知道，只要他想，面前的人馬上就會投懷送抱，但他可不想得到那樣的愛，那根本就不是愛，他想要的可不是一具只會受人操控的傀儡。

*  
“你就乖乖的喝檸檬茶吧，喝酒了你要出事的，笨人魚。”

酒吧裡的燈光散在男人的臉上，柔和了臉上的棱角，費爾南多再靠前一點兒，這裡太吵了，而他必須要把塞爾吉奧的一字一句都給聽進去。

“喝完就回家，是嗎？”費爾南多開心地笑了起來，他忽然摟過棕髮男人的肩膀，腦袋差點就要靠在他的肩上，塞爾吉奧的心跳在此刻被放大，費爾南多的眼睛睜得大大的，“這裡太吵了，我想回家。”

“不，再等一會兒吧，時間還早。”塞爾吉奧不想這個晚上還要跟以往那樣過得如此平凡，這是一個美好的周末，沒有下雨，入夜後的天氣難得的不如白天時那樣炎熱，微風掠過行人的耳邊。

費爾南多挑了挑眉，算了吧，他還是不能反抗塞爾吉奧，要是他自己一個人走回去是不可能的，畢竟他還記不了路，這裡離家有點遠了，他從塞爾吉奧的身上抽離，乖巧地拿起自己的飲料，小口小口的喝了起來。

塞爾吉奧托著腦袋，他們靠在一起，站在吧台前，這裡的人流實在太多了，有些喝得微醉的人會時不時撞到他們，費爾南多顯然很不習慣，雖然他早就讀過很多本關於人類世界的書，但是眼下的體驗還是不可以跟他從書裡所看見的東西相比較，沒有甚麼比親身體驗更能讓人印象深刻了。

塞爾吉奧扭頭看向那片舞池，他嘆了口氣，臉上盡顯愁容，喝了一小口酒，使冰涼的液體滑過食道。

赫蘇斯很少會陪他來這樣的地方，他來這裡的時候也總是單獨一人，他們已經認識了很多年了，也算是從小一起長大的伙伴，赫蘇斯不像他，性格很是內向，有些害羞，不過他們相處起來也沒有半點問題。

喜歡上自己的好朋友，真的不是一件值得高興的事情。

這時，鈴聲從他的褲袋裡響了起來，他連忙拿出手機，才發現是赫蘇斯打過來的電話，他接聽了。

“這裡太吵，我出去一下，你不要走開，好嗎？”塞爾吉奧轉過去跟費爾南多說，後者咬著吸管點了點頭，塞爾吉奧笑著摸了摸那頭柔軟漂亮的金髮，起身就走。

他一路穿過人群，來到了酒吧的門口，酒氣飄散在空氣裡，這時的他才沒有那麼暈了。

“你說你出了意外，是甚麼事？”他著急地詢問。

“我被車撞了，我就在醫院，Sese，你能不能過來？”赫蘇斯的嗓音中夾雜了一些害怕，他永遠沒有變，他仍然還是那個需要塞爾吉奧保護的男孩，“不要通知我的女友，我可不想她擔心...”

“好，我現在過來，你還好吧現在？”

“嗯，幸好是擦傷了點兒，但是還要錄口供，你可以過來幫我嗎，我不擅長應付這樣的情況...”

塞爾吉奧連忙答應，赫蘇斯一旦出了甚麼事，都是找他幫忙的，沒辦法，他們是從小玩到大的朋友，感情十分要好，非常親密，塞爾吉奧是他最相任的人。

塞爾吉奧奔回酒吧裡找回費爾南多，雖然他很著急趕去那間公立醫院，但是他也不會把費爾南多一個人給落在那裡，可是費爾南多的身影卻消失在那個位置了，天曉得他跑去哪了？

“笨人魚，該死的！”塞爾吉奧急得手心發汗，試圖在這裡尋找那頭金髮。

“嘿呀...找到你了！”年輕男人一把抱住了他，塞爾吉奧看見了那些如同繁星般的雀斑，漂亮的、閃出青春氣息的笑容在那張臉上綻放著。

“你去哪了？”

“我剛認識了一個好朋友，哈哈...”

“你可不要亂來，對了，我要趕去醫院看赫蘇斯，我送你去公交站，你要自己回家。”

費爾南多搖了搖頭，“我要和你一起去，赫蘇斯怎麼了？去哪兒？”

塞爾吉奧敲了敲對方的額頭，拉著他就往出口處走。

“我記得我教過你怎麼搭車回去，你還記得嗎？”

“我想和你一起去。”

“不要鬧了，親愛的，你已經一直把麻煩帶給我了，醫院可不是讓你去玩鬧的地方。”

他們忽然在路上停了下來，剛好走到一個公園前，經過這裡的人有很多，有來這裡跑步，有的是來這裡遛狗的，中央是一座噴泉，最上面的是一個小天使的雕塑，水便是從那位天使手上拿著的壼中滑下來。

費爾南多抱緊自己的雙臂，他的聽力比人類要好得多，在他眼中，那些微弱的流水聲便成為了噪音，雖然聽力要比人類要發達，但這次可是有些奇怪，聽到的聲音不該會被放到那麼大，就像是暴雨天的雷聲。

“不，我想回家。”費爾南多艱難地吐出一句話，他的眉頭深鎖，痛苦的模樣映入男人的眼簾。

“不行，我已經說了，我趕著去醫院...”塞爾吉奧強硬地拒絕，他以為金髮人魚是在裝蒜，這似乎真的會是眼前這個古靈精怪的傢伙會做的事情。

費爾南多捂住了肚子，幾乎要跌到地上去，塞爾吉奧意識到事情不太對勁，於是他扶著費爾南多走去旁邊的長椅處坐下，掏出手機，給里卡多打電話。

費爾南多的眼睛忽然閃出一絲血紅，如同那條漂亮尾巴的顏色，噴泉裡的水突然在這一瞬向外噴射，無辜的路人被淋濕了全身，尖叫聲不斷。

“嘿，你怎麼了？”塞爾吉奧驚訝地目睹了眼前的一切。

“我不知道...”費爾南多虛弱地回答，他的額頭上都是汗水，“魔法好像要失效了。”

“為甚麼？”塞爾吉奧把他摟在懷裡，希望能不讓他倒了下來，他摸了摸對方的金髮，“你喝酒了？”

“我只是喝了一杯別人給我的飲料，還有檸檬茶。”

“不要亂喝陌生人給的東西！”塞爾吉奧差點氣得要跳下來，他深呼吸了一口氣，“我的天，你能先冷靜下來嗎？別讓噴泉裡的水往到處飛，行嗎？”

費爾南多瞇起了眼，痛苦地搖頭，“我的肚子好疼，我要變回人魚了嗎？”

“我不會讓你在這裡變成一條魚。”塞爾吉奧嘆了口氣，他們躲在角落，他把年輕的金髮男人摟在懷裡，“回去吧，送你回家。”

費爾南多沒有回答，眼前的景象終於回復了正常，塞爾吉奧抬起他的腦袋，剛想贊揚之時卻發現懷裡的人已經緊閉雙眼了。


	8. Chapter 8

“我還沒想到你會踢球，是不是你在大海裡早已踢過很多遍了？”萊萬抹了一把額頭上的汗，他的肩上背著一個包，裡面都是他的那些裝備，他盯著前面那個正在上樓梯的金髮男孩。

羅伊斯沒有搭理他，他喘著氣，一步步地踩上那些堅硬的樓梯，一些還留在球場裡的人忽然喊住了萊萬，那些是他在球場上認識的伙伴。

“好啦，我周末會再來。”萊萬轉過去，朝他們揮手，羅伊斯沒有停下來等他，越走越遠。

“喂，等等，”萊萬追了上去，羅伊斯聽到了急促的腳步聲，有點不耐煩地轉過來，萊萬拍了拍他的肩膀，滿臉笑容，“他們說周末再來踢上一場，你也來吧，我們是最好的搭檔，沒有你不成事。”

“誰跟你好了？”羅伊斯有點哭笑不得，“我們不是很熟，我留在這裡不是只為了和你一起踢球。”

這番話有點直接了，不太留情面，萊萬皺了皺眉，看起來是被那番話傷到了，羅伊斯抿了抿嘴，他嘆了口氣。

“快走吧，”羅伊斯不擅長安慰別人，他眨了眨眼睛，露出了微笑，試圖讓他們之間的氣氛變得沒有那麼尷尬，“我想回家洗澡。”

萊萬點了點頭，兩人肩並肩而行，離開了球場，羅伊斯再也沒有開口說過話了，萊萬也已經習慣了當他們走在一起時總是不講話的氣氛，羅伊斯似乎不太愛跟人交際，滿臉好像都寫滿了心事，像是收藏了很多不能告知於世的秘密，不過剛才在球場上奔跑的他卻變了另外一個人，變得更加有自信和有活力，沾濕了汗水的金髮貼在耳邊的模樣真好看，連笑容也變得更加多了，但一離開球場又馬上變得安靜。

萊萬在球場旁邊的一輛冰淇淋車停了下來，他拉住了金髮青年，在排著隊的人不多，最近天氣炎熱，冰淇淋成為了消暑的好方法，萊萬很久沒有吃過了，他前幾次來踢球都沒有再看過這輛有著他的童年回憶的冰淇淋車子了，他覺得羅伊斯可能沒有嘗試過，後者會有興趣的吧。

“你要吃嗎？”他詢問，羅伊斯看了看那輛雪白的車子，他聳了聳肩。

“我沒帶錢。”

“我有。”

老闆認出了萊萬，特地在冰淇淋上加多了一些巧克力碎，萊萬笑著向老闆說話，羅伊斯站在旁邊，很安靜，但面容更柔和了一點兒。

“他是你的新朋友？”老闆看了看在萊萬旁邊一言不發的金髮小伙子，萊萬點了點頭，把手上的冰淇淋交給了羅伊斯。

“跟他交朋友很好，他可是個好男孩，在場上很有義氣的，當然在場下也同樣。”老闆說，萊萬有點不好意思，但羅伊斯卻難得地笑了。

在離開後羅伊斯問：“你跟老闆很熟嗎？”

萊萬點了點頭，他剛吃了一口甜絲絲的冰淇淋，“是啊，小時候也常來這裡踢球，踢完會跟朋友買冰淇淋吃，對了，你快吃吧，快融化了。”

他們來到了公車站，萊萬說等下會有一輛4X號公車會經過家門口附近的車站，他把錢包裡的一些零錢拿了起來，羅伊斯坐在他的旁邊，手裡還在拿著沒有吃完的東西，而萊萬在過來車站的路上早已把冰淇淋給吃光了。

“給你，會用嗎？”萊萬把卡給了他，自己打算用零錢，羅伊斯吃了一口冰淇淋，盯著那張卡，他點了點頭。

“應該沒問題。”羅伊斯以前很少搭過公共汽車，因為他每次上岸時都通常不會去得太遠，他接了過來。

“還有什麼是你不會的？”萊萬打趣道，他輕輕地撞了撞金髮青年的肩膀，對方沒有回應，他嘆了口氣，拍了拍羅伊斯的手，“我知道你在想什麼，我答應過你，我會幫你找到你哥哥的，找到之後我們不會再見面了，但在此之前我們還是朋友...”

“謝謝。”

羅伊斯笑了笑，他有點擔心，似乎他想反悔了，以前他的確是不願意跟萊萬有著太多的交集，但是經過這些日子的相處，可能他一開始就不該為他和萊萬之間定下結論。

“不過，真的很困難。”萊萬忽然又開口，羅伊斯在這時幾乎要把冰淇淋給吃光。

“你是說幫我找哥哥的事情嗎？”

羅伊斯不太明白，他皺了皺眉，又點了點頭，其實他也明白，在茫茫人海中要找人不是什麼容易的事情，或許他不該讓萊萬幫他，要是萊萬說開了，他也明白，那麼他會馬上回去大海裡，那麼他跟萊萬的友情也會像是一開始他所想的那樣，真的不要有什麼交集才好，一切要回歸原狀。

“不，我是說，”萊萬用著古怪的語氣，他眨眼，“下次我們不進他們至少兩到三個球，這真的很難...”

羅伊斯笑了，拍了他一下，萊萬有點驚訝，他以為羅伊斯會沒有太多的反應，像之前一樣淡淡地笑了也就算了，可是今次沒有。

“你不要再把球傳得那麼高，嚇壞我了。”羅伊斯翻了一個白眼，笑著說，“再踢準一點就好，我可不想拼命地跑過去接了，不過這也沒關係，你也很棒。”

“我們都很棒。”萊萬強調道。

在乘坐公車回家時，羅伊斯安靜地看向窗外，萊萬抱著袋子，想開口說話但也缺乏勇氣，他從外套裡掏出了一樣東西，他盯著旁邊的金髮男孩。

“車裡有點冷。”羅伊斯忽然轉了過來，他笑了，看了看萊萬在這刻的神情，“怎麼了，我嚇到你了？”

“不，沒有，我也覺得很冷。”

“你手裡拿著什麼？”羅伊斯好奇地看著萊萬的手。

“是項鍊，很便宜的，我沒太多錢，你知道，我在昨晚買的，呃，”萊萬把拳頭鬆開，把手上躺著的東西給羅伊斯看，後者把它拿了過來，他在等待萊萬把這一切都給解釋清楚，“是這樣的，我知道你總有一天要走，我想...作為朋友，該要給你留點東西作為紀念，即使在你回去之後偶爾看見它也會想起我...”

“謝謝你，羅伯特，真的，沒有什麼會比這個更好的了。”羅伊斯真誠地道謝，露出了高興又感動的微笑，他幫自己帶上了項鍊，指尖在撫摸著銀色的魚兒。

*  
克里斯抱著還在抱怨的里卡多，黑髮青年的臉頰有點熱了，男人身上的溫暖氣息在包圍他，克里斯拍了拍那頭柔軟的黑髮。

“可不是嗎？”里卡多試圖掩飾心裡的溫馨感，他摟過克里斯的腰，“現在費爾南多不回家了，他們是怎麼了，你不覺得有幾天沒見到他了嗎？”

“他是不是和塞爾吉奧在一起啊，或許就在隔壁住了下來，也不是過了很長時間。”克里斯盡力地安慰著，他摸了摸里卡多的背。

“是吧，但我擔心啊，殿下該要回去了，我怕他不肯走，藥效一過會馬上變成人魚的...”里卡多抬起頭來，顯得有些擔憂。

“吃過飯後，我再陪你去找他們，別太在意，塞爾吉奧會照顧他的。”

跟克里斯說的話一樣，他們在吃過飯後去敲響了塞爾吉奧家的門，來開門的是費爾南多，費爾南多把門開了一條縫，他有點不安，額頭上流著汗，屋裡很安靜，似乎連電視也沒開，塞爾吉奧沒有出來跟大家見面。

“怎麼了？”費爾南多問。

“我擔心你，你有兩天沒回來睡了，不是說塞爾吉奧已經好了起來嗎？”里卡多想進來說話，但費爾南多不肯。

“沒什麼，他還有點不高興，我在陪他。”

“他又在想赫蘇斯了嗎？”克里斯問道，費爾南多只是淡淡地笑了，沒有說話。

“我進來看一看他吧。”

“他剛睡了，別打擾他了，他醒來後會又哭又鬧的。”費爾南多解釋道。

“一個禮拜後你就要回去了。”里卡多嚴肅了起來，“可不能一直纏著塞爾吉奧，知道了嗎？”

“我知道。”費爾南多出乎預料的沒有反抗，他點頭了，“那麼，晚安了。”

他關上門了。

里卡多和克里斯便回去了，但是越想就越奇怪，費爾南多好像還有什麼在隱瞞著，塞爾吉奧在前些日子出現過，還跟他們吃了一次飯，那時的塞爾吉奧很正常，還說可以從失戀的悲傷中走出來了，還感謝了費爾南多連日來的照顧，那晚的氣氛也沒什麼不對勁，但是自從那天起，塞爾吉奧就再也沒有出現過在他們的眼前，費爾南多也是，鮮少出現了。

“他們會不會瞞著你在一起了？”克里斯在睡覺前發表了自己意見，里卡多嚇了一跳，推開了身邊的人。

“不要吧...”里卡多驚訝得很，“他們在一起了？”

“怕你反對才瞞著你吧。”克里斯哈哈地笑了起來，躺了回去，抱著戀人，在里卡多的臉上吻了一口，“你太嚴肅了，你想想看，費爾南多回去了，兩人就天各一方，感情會慢慢地淡了...”

“哦，你在暗示我們之間也會，是嗎？”里卡多翻了一個白眼。

“不會啦，你在胡說什麼呢...”

三天後，費爾南多才重新出現到他們的面前——

那天是一個陽光燦爛的周末，克里斯又上來了，自從他們確立了戀人關係以後，克里斯就經常過來過夜了。

他們在餐桌前吃著美味精緻的早餐，這時有一陣急促的拍門聲，還有門鈴聲同時與其響起，他們奇怪地對視了一會兒，最終還是里卡多放下了手裡的吐司，跑去開門。

費爾南多紅著眼睛，出現在大門前，他非常不安，嘴唇都被咬紅了，他一見里卡多就馬上拉著人想往外跑，克里斯覺得不對勁，衝了上前。

“怎麼了？”里卡多被人扯到了塞爾吉奧的門前，克里斯一把拉過了費爾南多，後者有點歇斯底里。

“費爾南多，發生什麼事了？”

“里卡多，Sese好像快要不行了，”費爾南多忍著流淚的衝動，但他知道現在哭是沒用的，他抓緊了里卡多的手，趕在里卡多開口前又補充道：“我真的不是故意的，我不是故意的...”

里卡多瞪大了眼睛，費爾南多像是失控一樣，止不住嘴，紅著眼睛拼命地搖著頭道歉，他們拉著費爾南多推開了大門，塞爾吉奧躺在卧室裡，面色蒼白，流著冷汗，沒有了往日的活潑，跟之前吃飯的那天相比，現在出現在眾人眼前的他完全就是另外一個人。

里卡多趕去床邊看看他的情況，費爾南多不安地絞著手指，站在房門前遲遲不敢進來，期間塞爾吉奧還在劇烈地抖動了幾下。

“要送醫院嗎？”克里斯在旁邊問，只見黑髮男人面色凝重地搖了搖頭，隨後他用著嚴肅又可怕的神情瞪向了房門前的金髮男孩，費爾南多躲開了對方的眼神，他想逃，但下一刻，里卡多過去拉住了他的手，阻止了他的舉動。

“你對他做了什麼？”

費爾南低下頭，他不敢說，里卡多把他拉到了床前，指著在床上躺著的那個虛弱的男人。

“你對他用了魔法，是嗎？”

費爾南多點了點頭。

“你瘋了！”里卡多氣得要死，他抓住了費爾南多的肩膀，“怪不得你要躲著我們，是怕我們發現了你對他下了手，是嗎？”

“你要殺了他？”克里斯難以置信，“你不是很喜歡塞爾吉奧的嗎？”

“沒有，我沒有，我不是想傷害他的，我只是想讓他喜歡我...”費爾南多拼命地搖頭，他看著克里斯，“本來好好的，他...他答應了會留在我的身邊，可是今天早上...他...就這樣了...”

里卡多放開了他，回到床邊，伸出一根手指，放在了塞爾吉奧的額前，紫色的光從指尖處被釋放了，但又被彈了回來，那是有一束強烈的紅光在阻擋著他的魔法。

“快點解除他身上的魔法！費爾南多！”

“不要！”費爾南多衝了上去，把守在床邊的黑髮人魚給推開，他伸出雙手，他不會讓所有人靠近他心愛的人，他忍著不流淚，“我不會解除魔法的，他要跟我回去，他也答應了，他說他愛的人是我...”

“你以為你這樣做，他就會喜歡你了嗎？”里卡多被克里斯扯住了，前者急紅了眼，費爾南多咬著嘴巴，他不會讓步。

“你不解除的話，你想要了他的命了嗎？”里卡多又開口了，有些心疼，“殿下，南多。別傻了，你這只是在自欺欺人...”

“對！你稱呼我為殿下，那表示你應該要聽我的話而不是違抗我！”費爾南多這是第一次沒有妥協，他變得盛氣凌人，在他的認知中還沒有什麼是他得不到的東西，“我的事也跟你無關，別忘了，你只是一條被詛咒的人魚，你沒有資格跟我談判！”

“費爾南多！你確定你要用這樣的態度來跟我說話嗎？”里卡多被對方的話傷了心，他抹了一把眼睛，他指著費爾南多罵道，“你以為你得到了一切，但你什麼都沒有得到，你只是一個小偷，你是專門搶東西的小偷！你什麼時候變成這麼恐怖了？即使你對塞爾吉奧使用魔法了，他還不是屬於你的，你轉過身去瞧瞧，他哪裡像是屬於你的人了？在你對他施了魔法的那刻你就不配擁有他了，你真自私，這可不是海裡，沒有人該要服從你的命令！”

是啊，真自私。

費爾南多的嘴角彎了起來，豆大的淚珠還是從眼眶裡掉了下來，染濕了那些雀斑，紅尾巴人魚想起了那天跟塞爾吉奧爭吵的一幕，那時的塞爾吉奧跟里卡多一模一樣，也是對自己露出了那樣的眼神，又陌生又冷漠，刺傷了他的心。

他其實真的不是想去傷害他們，不管是里卡多還是塞爾吉奧也好，那都是他珍而重之的人，所以他才想把他們都留在身邊，小時候跟父親鬧脾氣，跟兄長撒嬌，這些小孩般的招數卻總是令他輕易能得到他想要的東西，從來沒有人批評過他，大家都會圍著他而轉。

塞爾吉奧在那晚拒絕了自己的告白，他震驚不已，至今還沒有人會敢拒絕他，但是塞爾吉奧卻是例外，費爾南多提出想讓他一起與其回到海裡生活，但是又被拒絕了，塞爾吉奧還說不會愛上他，費爾南多抱住了他，緊緊地，生怕會抓不住又讓人給逃了。

費爾南多問他，要是不愛，為什麼對他一直都那麼溫柔體貼，塞爾吉奧說只是把他當成好朋友，沒有半點別的意思。

費爾南多搖著頭，他從來沒有得不到他想要的東西，他以為塞爾吉奧是在開玩笑，他以為自己不了解人類之間是如何告白的，又問是不是聽不懂自己的話，但塞爾吉奧沒有點頭，他說都聽得懂。

費爾南多抬頭想吻他，但被躲開了，心又碎了一地，他抱著了塞爾吉奧，安靜地，房裡一切都很安靜，除了那雙手被緊握成拳頭之外什麼都很美好，塞爾吉奧沒有再推開他了，但也沒有伸出手給抱回去。

後來，人魚就用了魔法，這樣很好，他再也不用從這人的口中聽見那些讓他感到厭惡的東西了，塞爾吉奧除了按照他的意思說出那些話之外，就再也沒有說過其他的話了，人魚會靜靜地坐在對面盯著失神的男人，但卻沒有想像中的開心。

每天，塞爾吉奧僵直地坐在人魚的面前，眼裡再也沒有了往日的活力，就像是一具木偶。

「我愛你，南多。」

他會發出古怪的音節，足以哄得人魚一笑。

原來故事的結局是人魚得不到想要的東西，傷了自己，同時又傷了重視的人，人魚該要離場，他並不屬於這裡。

他跑了出去。

克里斯想去追，里卡多拉住了他。

“不用管他！”


End file.
